Despertar
by Kuro Tamashi
Summary: El ultimo de su clase, él lo perdió todo, creyó que había triunfado, pero estuvo equivocado. Ahora él solo tiene una razón de vivir, acabar con aquellos quienes le arrebataron todo. Pero lo hará con la ayuda de alguien, una mujer que se ganó su respeto. Sigue esta aventura donde Naruto sera pieza clave para que la galaxia triunfe ante los Segadores. [Categoria M por las dudas]
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, este es un fic que tuve ganas de hacer, soy un fan de la trilogía de Mass Effect, el juego me encantó, y decidí hacer un Crossover con este game. Sera en el universo de Mass Effect, para los que no conocen el juego, les recomiendo que lo jueguen, o bien, aprendan de este juego con mi fic.**

**El game está ambientado en el futuro, más específicamente en el año 2183. Aquellos que lean mi fic "El demonio entre las sombras" les recomiendo que lean este fic con precaución, ya que habrán algunos spoilers, yo usaré algunas cosas de ese fic, pero aclaro, no será una continuación ni nada. Tan solo usaré varias partes de ese fic en este. (Me refiero a cosas como el Fruto del Edén y poderes de Naruto, aunque algunos poderes yo voy a dárselos. No todos los poderes que vean en este fic, aparecerán en el otro.)**

**Pero dejemos esto aquí y prosigamos con la historia.**

* * *

Ser Orgánico hablando. "Hola"

Ser Orgánico pensando. _"Lo que sea."_

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio hablando. **"Asimilación completada."**

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio pensando. **_"Claro"_**

Técnicas. "_Katon etc_"

Musicas para reproducir en youtube. **"Musica"**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Mass Effect. Creditos a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Prologo**

En algún rincón de las Naciones Elementales.

En un cuarto grande, con poca iluminación, se encontraba una gran mesa redonda, con varios asientos alrededor de ella, y en dichos asientos, se encontraban varias personas. Todos parecían ser personas importantes y poderosas.

Y todos ellos tenían miradas de desesperación, miedo, confusión y muchos otros sentimientos pesimistas en sus rostros, mientras miraban a la única persona que ellos creían que podía salvarlos.

Uzumaki Naruto, líder supremo de las Naciones Elementales. La única persona que fue capaz de derrotar hasta el momento a centenas de Segadores. "Naruto-sama… ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Esas cosas son indestructibles, nada de lo que hacemos les hace daño, solamente usted y Kurama-sama pueden salvarnos." Susurró una de las personas que se encontraban allí, este hombre era de gran estatura, piel un poco bronceada, y cabello negro con un flequillo que cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo.

Muchos al oír esto empezaron a susurrar, y a alentar a su líder ir y acabar con todos esos invasores. "Además, ¡esas cosas convierten a nuestros propios aliados en esas cosas! Y también son bastantes resistentes, por favor Naruto-sama, acabe con todos ellos." Dijo ahora una mujer, no muy alta, de cabellera rubia y larga.

Naruto, quien ahora tenía unos 50 años de edad, pero aún conservaba su apariencia de 20 años, miró hacia todas las personas presentes en la habitación. "Comprendo lo que dicen, créanme que lo que más deseo es acabar con esos malditos… Ellos ya han asesinado a todas mis personas preciosas... bueno los han convertido en esos cascarones y los que han tenido suerte, han muerto en batalla. Pero aunque lo deseo, no puedo hacerlo, son cientos de Segadores, además de miles de sus cascarones. No puedo con todos ellos, ni siquiera con las 10 colas de Kurama, recuerden soy un simple mortal, y cuando me transformo en Kurama atraigo bastante la atención, y luchar contra una decena es bastante difícil, pero con un batallón de ellos al mismo tiempo es casi como un suicidio. Esta guerra ya se ha prolongado por mucho tiempo, 7 años es bastante tiempo."

Al oír las palabras de su líder las personas en la habitación no pudieron evitar entristecerse más. "Entonces… ¿esto es todo? ¿Simplemente dejaremos que ellos nos asesinen o peor, que nos conviertan en uno de ellos?" preguntó otra persona allí.

Naruto al oír esto lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "No… hay una alternativa, no quise usarla ya que eso significaría también nuestra aniquilación. No quiero usar esto, pero ya no hay otra alternativa. Esta fue la razón por la que decidí que la reunión se lleve en este lugar, hoy derrotaremos a los Segadores, pero también será el fin de todos nosotros, utilizaré la Descarga del Fruto para acabar con todos ellos. Pero ninguno de nosotros podrá resistir el ataque, todos moriremos. Pero claro, someteré esto a una votación, ustedes son los representantes de cada frente de la resistencia que aún queda en pie, ustedes votaran por ellos."

Naruto entonces hizo una pausa y miró en las expresiones de cada persona que se encontraba en la habitación, algunas tenían miradas de aceptación, mientras que otras tenían miradas de negación. Naruto al ver estas expresiones preguntó.

"¿Qué prefieren? ¿Convertirse en uno de ellos, o morir sabiendo que pudimos acabar con esos malditos? ¿Qué prefieren?... Ahora, levanten la mano aquellos que están de acuerdo en que utilice el Fruto para acabar con ellos."

Al decir esto varias personas alzaron las manos, mientras que algunas otras aún estaban temerosas por esta opción, pero como lo había dicho Naruto, era preferible a terminar convertido en una de esas cosas. Así que luego de unos segundos todos votaron a favor de utilizar la salida de Naruto.

"Muy bien, la decisión está tomada, ahora…" y Naruto se detuvo allí, ¿la razón? Todos ellos pudieron escuchar una poderosa bocina, la bocina que usaban los Segadores cuando estaban cerca. Todos en la habitación se miraron entre si mientras asentían con la cabeza, justo para ver el techo el cual estaba encima de ellos romperse en mil pedazos.

Ellos entonces vieron una enorme pata-tentáculo de metal entrar por el techo y destruir la mesa donde ellos se encontraban. "¡Rápido! ¡Salgan de este lugar, contendré a esa cosa hasta que pueda poner todo en marcha, ustedes aléjense lo más que puedan, informen de esto a los que se encuentran en el campamento!" Ordenó Naruto gritando hacia las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de sus prendas, para luego asentir con la cabeza al oír la orden de su líder.

Naruto entonces hizo una cruz con sus dedos y gritó. _"¡Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Al instante tres clones de Madera aparecieron desprendiéndose de Naruto, todos ayudando a salir a las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

Una vez fuera, los clones de madera se miraron entre sí para luego asentir con la cabeza. Ellos sonrieron y al instante ellos empezaron a rodearse de un Chakra de color negro, el cual empezó a crecer y a crecer, hasta tener la forma y el tamaño de un enorme Zorro de 10 colas de color negro, el cual tenía varias líneas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo.

El Zorro era tan alto como el Segador, el cual tenía alrededor de 180 metros de altura. Todos los clones de Madera ya se habían convertido en Kurama de 10 colas, mientras todos ellos miraban a una de las miles de máquinas que estaban invadiendo su planeta.

Rápidamente uno de ellos se lanzó el ataque, ya que se dio cuenta de que el Segador empezó a cargar su arma más letal, el cañón que se ubicaba en su columna magnetohidrodinámica.

El Segador rápidamente disparó el poderoso rayo láser contra la Bestia que intentó arremeter contra él, disipándolo al instante, pero otro de los clones ya se había ubicado a su derecha, arañándolo y atravesando sin ningún problema sus escudos cinéticos. Dejando profundas marcas de arañazos en su cabeza.

El Segador rápidamente giró para destruir también a esta poderosa bestia, mientras hacia un intento de volver a cargar su rayo. Pero el clon no se lo permitió, ya que rápidamente él lo envolvió con sus colas y garras, mientras empezaba a abrazar con bastante fuerza al Segador, el cual estaba moviendo sus patas lo más que podía para intentar liberarse de la presión que Kurama estaba ejerciendo.

Pero el pobre Segador no pudo hacer nada, y término completamente destruido por la presión que las colas de esa bestia habían estado ejerciendo.

El clon al percatarse de esto rápidamente removió sus colas de alrededor del Segador, para luego finalizar su transformación Bijū, para luego acercarse a su otro compañero quien también hizo que su transformación desapareciera.

"Esos bastardos son duros, pero si están solos son muy fáciles de destruirlos." Dijo el clon que no había hecho nada con una sonrisa. El otro también sonrió, pero esa sonrisa cambió cuando ellos oyeron múltiples bocinas provenientes del aire.

Ellos miraron hacia ese lugar, esperando lo peor. Las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo, pero repentinamente todas las nubes se despejaron, revelando no a uno ni a dos Segadores, sino a más de sesenta, y todos del tipo Soberano. Descendiendo lentamente del cielo, mientras sus bocinas sonaban mucho más fuertes que antes.

Las personas que habían venido para la reunión al ver esta cantidad de máquinas no pudieron evitar entrar en pánico, nunca habían visto a tantos de una vez, tal vez se habían enterado del plan de Naruto para destruirlos... pero eso no podía ser posible.

Todos ellos entonces vieron a su gran líder transformarse nuevamente en su forma Bijū, mientras los clones empezaban a crear gigantescas bolas de chakra frente a sus hocicos, todo esto con el fin de destruir a la mayor cantidad de Segadores posibles.

Todos ellos al ver esto alentaron a Naruto, esperando que tal cantidad de chakra sea suficiente para acabar con todos ellos.

Los clones de Naruto, quienes se encontraban dentro del manto de Chakra negro de Kurama. Empezaron a aumentar considerablemente el tamaño de la Bijudama, para luego unirlas, convirtiéndolo en una bola inmensa, la cual creó una gran sombra en varios metros a la redonda.

Los Segadores al ver el ataque, rápidamente empezaron a romper filas, para esquivar el devastador ataque. Pero aunque ellos eran unas máquinas muy avanzadas, no eran tan rápidas como para esquivar ese ataque, que ya muchos de sus compañeros habían presenciado. Pero este era mucho más masivo, y por ende, mucho más poderoso que aquellos ataques que ya habían visto.

Los clones entonces dispararon la Bijudama, la cual a una gran velocidad llegó donde se encontraban esos Segadores, creando una inmensa onda expansiva en el aire, el cual movió la Tierra y causó inmensas ráfagas de viento, desintegrando a más de 20 Segadores a su paso. Ni siquiera sus barreras cinéticas a su máxima potencia pudieron hacer algo para resistir tal ataque.

Los clones entonces se miraron entre sí, ya que los Segadores supervivientes aterrizaron. "¡Je! Parece que jefe está a punto de mandarlos al infierno." Dijo uno de los clones mirando hacia su compañero, quien sonrió mientras una garra de Chakra salía de su estómago, para luego apuntarlo hacia los segadores que estaban cargando sus cañones.

El clon entonces levantó el dedo del medio de su garra, y aunque esas máquinas no parecían enojarse por nada, el clon pudo darse cuenta de que se enojaron ya que todos empezaron a hacer sonar sus bocinas de una forma diferente a las que solían hacer, y luego ellos dispararon sus cañones. Pero el clon esquivó los rayos a duras penas, mientras empezaba a reír a carcajadas junto con el otro clon, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar los rayos que fueron hacia él, debido a las risas.

El otro clon al ver esto rió aún más fuerte, justo para oír un poderoso estruendo detrás de él. El clon miró hacia atrás, al igual que todos los Segadores que habían aterrizado. Pero al ver lo que había salido de la edificación frente a ellos, el cual era un enorme castillo. Ellos dieron un brinco para regresar al aire nuevamente, pero ya era tarde para todos ellos.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es malditos bastardos! ¡Llegó su fin! Jajajajaja." Rió fuertemente el clon mientras empezaba a disparar algunas diminutas Bijudamas hacia los Segadores que empezaron a huir. No eran ataques poderosos, más bien eran ataques para molestarlos y disminuir la velocidad de su huida.

Unos minutos antes, dentro del castillo, en el sótano. Naruto se encontraba terminando lo último que necesitaba para poner todo en marcha. "Esta cantidad de Chakra será suficiente." Dijo Naruto apretando los puños. "Ojala hubiera habido otra alternativa, ojala hubiera podido salvarlos…" susurró Naruto pensando en sus difuntas esposas y antiguos amigos.

**"Fue un placer conocerte muchacho, no sé si desapareceré para siempre contigo, o renaceré luego de varios años. Pero déjame decirte que eres el humano con más agallas, coraje y carácter que he visto. Hemos tenido unas grandes vidas, hemos hecho todo lo que queríamos antes de que estos bastardos llegasen. Haz superado a todos, eres el más fuerte... Mierda, incluso mucho más poderoso que mi padre, pero nunca imaginamos que podríamos tener tales enemigos. Así que no debes lamentarte, tú no podías salvar a todos aunque quisieras. Ahora, acaba con ellos de una buena vez, hazles saber que nunca debieron invadir este planeta."** Declaró Kurama en la mente de Naruto, quien al oír esto se paró del suelo, para luego acercarse a la gran maquina frente a él.

La máquina estaba conectada a varios tubos grandes y gruesos, que iban hacia todas las direcciones del sótano donde él se encontraba. Él caminó un poco para luego detenerse frente a la máquina, el cual era de forma cilíndrica, e iba hacia el techo del sótano.

Y Justo en el medio de dicha maquina había una pequeña puerta. Naruto la abrió y luego hizo que el Fruto del Edén aparezca en su mano derecha. Él metió la esfera dentro del compartimiento, para luego volver a cerrar la pequeña puertecita.

"He cargado suficiente Chakra para que la Descarga envuelva al planeta entero y además salga al espacio exterior para acabar con los que se encuentran en ese lugar…" dijo una vez más Naruto, justo para oír un poderoso estruendo, mientras todos los tubos que se encontraban en la habitación empezaron a silbar y empezar a brillar a un color dorado.

Entonces en el techo del castillo empezó a emerger una especie de estaca metálica de color negro, de unos 15 metros de circunferencia, y una alargada punta al final.

Entonces, eso que emergió del techo también empezó a brillar, y lo que estaba brillando empezó a subir y a concentrarse en la punta, creando una pequeña bola de luz en ese lugar, el cual empezó a crecer y crecer. Para luego empezar a desprenderse lentamente de ese lugar, empezando a cubrir lentamente todo el castillo, mientras empezaba a expandirse más y más, aumentando la velocidad de la expansión por cada segundo que pasaba.

En el sótano Naruto vio el haz de luz acercarse, él solo cerró los ojos esperando a su final, y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

En algún lugar del espacio exterior – Cien mil años después.

En una nave espacial, una mujer, de unos 30 años de edad. Con cabellera larga y rubia un poco oscura, labios finos, y con pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro. Tez blanca, con una armadura gris, pero con el dibujo de un dragón rojo en el pecho que se extendía hacia el hombro izquierdo de su armadura.

Esta mujer era la Comandante Shepard, ella acababa de regresar de una misión de reconocimiento en una colonia humana donde todos sus habitantes habían desaparecido. Ella se paró en una plataforma y al instante algo lo rodeó, analizándola y tomando su forma, para luego proyectarla en otro lugar.

Lugar donde se encontraba un hombre, quien estaba sentado en una silla con una de sus piernas cruzadas. Fumando un cigarrillo, este hombre llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, y el cuello de su traje era de color gris.

El hombre al ver a Shepard proyectado frente a él dijo. "Shepard, buen trabajo en Progreso de la Libertad. Los quarianos han enviado sus descubrimientos sobre el informe de Veetor. No hay nuevos datos, lo cual es una sorprendente señal de calma, dada nuestra historia." Dijo el Hombre Ilusorio mientras movía sus manos, pensando en cierto incidente de años atrás entre los _Quarianos_ y _Cerberus_.

Pero entonces él continuó. "Tú y yo tenemos métodos diferentes, pero no puedo discutirte los resultados." Finalizó el Hombre Ilusorio.

Shepard al oír todo esto replicó. "¿Has pensado en jugar limpio, aunque solo sea para variar?" preguntó ella.

El hombre ilusorio contestó. "La diplomacia es estupenda cuando funciona, pero difícil cuando todo el mundo te percibe como un peligro. Más importante aún, has confirmado que son los recolectores quienes están detrás de las abducciones."

Shepard al oír esto último se cruzó de brazos mientras preguntaba. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación que ya sabias de ellos?"

"Tenía mis sospechas, pero necesitaba una prueba. Los recolectores son enigmáticos cuando menos. Viajan de vez en cuando a los Sistemas de Terminus en busca de objetos y especímenes, en apariencia poco importantes. Normalmente, a cambio de tecnología. Cuando completan la transacción, desaparecen tan rápido como han aparecido; de vuelta a más allá del inexplorado relé Omega 4. Hasta ahora, no tenemos pruebas de un ataque directo por parte de los recolectores." Contestó el Hombre Ilusorio, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Shepard al oír todo esto asintió con la cabeza y agregó. "Los recolectores son sin duda enemigos de los humanos, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que tienen relación con los Segadores?" preguntó ella.

El Hombre Ilusorio al oír la pregunta cruzó la otra pierna, mientras ponía las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el cenicero a su lado. "Su atención solo se centró en los humanos solo después de que el Soberano fuera destruido por la flota humana y por ti. Las abducciones tienen relación, aunque la Alianza y el Consejo se nieguen a creerlo. No esperaré a que los Segadores se pongan en marcha. Hemos de tomar la iniciativa." Declaró el Hombre Ilusorio, moviéndose un poco de su asiento.

Shepard al oír esto último se paró correctamente mientras llevaba sus manos detrás su espalda. "Si esto es una guerra, necesitaré un ejército. O un equipo realmente bueno." Replicó Shepard.

"Ya he recopilado una lista de soldados, científicos y mercenarios. Recibirás expedientes de los mejores." Contestó el Hombre Ilusorio mientras una pantalla de color anaranjado aparecía a su izquierda, con varios nombres. Pero él continuó. "Encontrarlos y convencerlos de que trabajen contigo puede ser difícil, pero eres una líder natural. Yo seguiré rastreando a los Recolectores. Cuando hagan su próxima aparición, lo notificaré a tu equipo y a ti. Estate preparada."

Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja y preguntó. "¿No te bastaba con Miranda y Jacob? ¿Cuántos más necesitas para mantenerme a raya?" preguntó ella.

"Ya les he dejado en claro a Miranda y Jacob que estas al mando. Tú decides quien se une a tu pelotón. Todos los demás de la lista han sido escogidos para esta misión en concreto. Son los mejores." Contestó el Hombre Ilusorio.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda con lo que me has dado." Agregó Shepard.

"Estoy seguro que sí. Pero antes de que te vayas, tres cosas." Él entonces hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos a la proyección de Shepard. "Primero, dirígete a Omega y encuentra a Mordin Solus. Es un científico _Salariano_ brillante. Nuestras informaciones indican que él sabe cómo contrarrestar los enjambres de buscadores paralizantes. "

"¿Ni siquiera empiezo y ya me estás dando órdenes?" preguntó Shepard cruzándose de brazos. El Hombre Ilusorio solo la miró y contestó. "Te estoy dando una indicación, lo que hagas con ella es cosa tuya. Estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión correcta." Contestó.

Shepard al oír esto asintió satisfecha y luego dejó de cruzarse de brazos para preguntar. "Muy bien. ¿Qué son las otras cosas?"

El Hombre Ilusorio al oír esto tomó una gran calada a su cigarrillo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para luego dar la espalda a Shepard mientras él miraba hacia el gran sol que se encontraba frente a ellos. "Nuestra red detectó que hace algunos años atrás un Relé de Masa apareció repentinamente cerca del Abismo del Alcaudón."

Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja en confusión y preguntó. "¿Qué tiene de raro? Seguramente es otro Relé de Masa para utilizarlo como conexión a otros Relé de Masa de la Vía Láctea."

El Hombre Ilusorio al oír esto negó con la cabeza y replicó. "Te equivocas, este Relé de Masa no está conectada a ningún otro Relé de Masa que conozcamos, es más, no está conectada a esta galaxia. Sino a una desconocida." Contestó.

Esto sí que extrañó bastante a Shepard. "¿A una desconocida dices? ¿Pero qué tiene de importante? Explícate." Preguntó Shepard.

El Hombre Ilusorio volvió a darse la vuelta, para luego sentarse nuevamente en su silla. "Ese Relé de Masa conecta a una Galaxia desconocida, pero como sabrás, los Relés de Masa conectan a Sistemas Estelares, y el Sistema Estelar al que está conectado ese Relé no es muy grande, tiene un solo planeta, y el Relé está a tan solo 50 mil kilómetros de ese planeta."

"Sabes muy bien que entrar a un Relé desconocido puede ser un problema, recuerda a los _Rachni_." Replicó Shepard.

"Tienes razón, pero Cerberus no se arriesgaría a entrar en contacto con una especie que podría poner en peligro a la raza humana. Este planeta parece estar inhabitado, pero aquí es donde viene lo interesante." Contestó el Hombre Ilusorio.

Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja intrigada, pero permaneció en silencio. "Hemos detectado que en ese planeta hay una señal Segadora. Es bastante antigua y la señal parece estar por desaparecer, intenté enviar a algunos de mis exploradores, pero algo rodea a ese planeta. No sabemos lo que es, pero es un elemento desconocido. Es como una barrera protectora que cubre completamente al planeta. Mucho más poderosa que cualquier barrera cinética que conozcas. Y atravesarla no es sencilla, solamente una nave lo suficientemente equipada podría ser capaz de atravesarla."

"¿Una barrera cubriendo a un planeta en su totalidad? Es extraño… ¿De cuántos años estimas que es la señal Segadora?" preguntó Shepard.

El Hombre Ilusorio tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo para luego expulsar el humo. "De unos cien mil años de antigüedad." Contestó él.

Shepard al oír esta información llevó sus dedos en su barbilla mientras pensaba. "Cien mil años… Lo más probable es que ese planeta del que tú hablas fue uno de los planetas atacados en algún ciclo anterior. Si dices que fue hace 100 mil años, entonces la civilización que vivió allí es más antigua que los Proteanos. Seguramente los seres de ese planeta dejaron algún tipo de ayuda para que las próximas generaciones puedan combatir a los Segadores. Tal vez esa señal Segadora de la que hablas tenga mucho que ver." Expresó Shepard luego de estar pensando por varios segundos.

El Hombre Ilusorio al oír esto dio una media sonrisa, para luego decir. "Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Shepard. Dirígete a ese planeta e investigar esa señal. Si encuentras cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos en la lucha contra los Segadores. Lo mejor es que lo traigas contigo, para que podamos analizarlo y crear algún arma que pueda ayudarnos a derrotarlos."

"Entonces necesitaré una nave para poder atravesar el planeta. No podré utilizar una cualquiera." pidió Shepard.

"Pues no te preocupes por eso, tu petición tiene que ver con el último punto. He encontrado a un piloto que creo que puede gustarte. Dicen que es de los mejores. Alguien en quien puedes confiar." Entonces una pantalla de color azul apareció frente al Hombre Ilusorio, quien presionó algo en dicha pantalla. Cortando la comunicación con la Comandante.

Shepard entonces vio que la cúpula anaranjada que la rodeaba empezó a bajar, justo para oír la voz de un viejo conocido. "Eh, Comandante. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no?" preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Shepard al oír la voz sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. "Joker" dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su antiguo piloto para estrechar su mano con él. Ellos entonces empezaron a subir unas escaleras para salir de la Sala de Comunicaciones.

"No puedo creer que seas tú Joker." Dijo Shepard mientras seguía a Joker a algún sitio, ella no sabía a donde iban, Joker solamente dijo que lo siguiera.

Joker al oír esto sonrió y contestó mientras miraba hacia atrás. "Mira quien habla. Te vi morir en el espacio." Replicó Joker mientras doblaba en una esquina.

"Solamente tuve mucha suerte. Pero, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?" preguntó Shepard a Joker quien contestó. "Comandante, todo se fue al traste contigo. El consejo quiso acabar con todo lo que habías logrado. Se rompió el equipo, se archivaron los registros y a mí me mandaron a la Tierra. La Alianza me quitó lo único que me importaba. Diablos, sí, me uní a Cerberus." Declaró Joker mientras se aproximaba a su destino.

**The Normandy Reborn - Soundtrack**

Shepard entonces lo miró con cara interrogante y preguntó. "¿De verdad confías en el Hombre Ilusorio?"

Joker sonrió mientras miraba por una ventana, donde se veía un gran hangar espacial no muy iluminado. "¡Ja! No confió en nadie más que yo. Pero no son tan malos, te han salvado la vida. Y me han dejado volar nuevamente… Y además, esta esto…" dijo Joker con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el Hangar, al igual que Shepard.

"Me lo dijeron anoche." Entonces las luces del Hangar empezaron a encenderse lentamente, revelando a una nave de forma alargada, con dos propulsores de la misma forma en cada lado. De color blanco y con rayas negras. Pero lo más resaltante era que en varios sitios estaba la inscripción. "SR2"

"Sienta bien estar en casa, ¿eh Comandante?" preguntó Joker.

"Supongo que debemos bautizarla." Contestó Shepard, solo para obtener una sonrisa de Joker, mientras ambos se dirigían al hangar para luego subir a bordo de la Normandía SR-2, y una vez allí dentro dirigirse hacia algún punto del infinito a toda velocidad.

Dentro de la Normandía.

Una vez que Shepard registró su nueva nave, ella se dirigió hacia la cubierta de comando, lugar donde se encontraban Miranda y Jacob. "Bienvenido a la nueva Normandía, Comandante." Dijo Jacob, un hombre de tez oscura, con un bigote y con una barba en la barbilla. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de Cerberus de color negro, con partes blancas en los costados.

Shepard al oír esto dio unos pasos más para bajar a unas pocas escaleras para sí ingresar a la Cubierta de Comando, allí Miranda dijo. "He revisado los expedientes, creo que lo más recomendable seria buscar y reclutar a Mordin Solus en Omega. Sabemos que los Recolectores utilizan algún tipo de tecnología avanzada para inmovilizar a sus víctimas. Y Mordin Solus es capaz de crear una contramedida para protegernos." Expresó Miranda, una mujer bastante hermosa, de cabellera negra y larga, de expresiones faciales delicadas. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de color negro donde se encontraban sus brazos. Y el resto, desde el pecho hasta las rodillas de color blanco. Y unas botas de color negro.

Shepard al oír esto asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón, sin esa contramedida estaremos expuestos cuando nos topemos con los Recolectores." Justo al terminar de decir esas palabras, todos pudieron oír una voz robótica decir.** "Lo más lógico sería empezar por reclutar al profesor Solus, pero lo más recomendable es ir a investigar esa señal Segadora."**

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shepard mirando hacia el techo de la nave. Al decir eso, en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de Shepard apareció una proyección pequeña, tenía la forma de una pelota con un cuello. Completamente de color azul claro.

**"Soy la Inteligencia Artificial de la Nave. A la tripulación le gusta llamarme EDI."** Contestó la IA.

"Hmm. Está bien, ¿pero por qué crees que deberíamos hacer primeramente eso que tú dices?" preguntó Shepard.

EDI contestó monótonamente.** "Según el informe del Hombre Ilusorio, la señal Segadora va disminuyendo por cada segundo que pasa, así que lo mejor es investigar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Comandante."** Y entonces EDI volvió a desaparecer.

"Comandante, ya hemos terminado con los preparativos del despegue. Cuando quieras, elige un destino en el mapa de la galaxia en el puesto de mando y trazaré el rumbo. Ya hemos agregado las coordenadas del Relé de Masa que apareció cerca del Abismo del Alcaudón, si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo a ese lugar. Trace su rumbo a Alcaudón y luego iremos de la forma tradicional a ese Relé. Espero que tenga dinero para comprar combustible Comandante." Bromeó Joker por los parlantes.

Shepard sonrió y se dirigió hacia el mapa de la galaxia. "Pues iremos inmediatamente a ese lugar, veamos que conseguimos en ese planeta. Espero que puedas atravesar esa barrera Joker."

"No hace falta ni que lo digas, Comandante. Mi bebe y yo atravesaremos esa barrera 'impenetrable' sin ningún problema." Contestó Joker por los parlantes de la nave.

Shepard asintió con la cabeza y luego ordenó a todos a preparase, así lo hicieron todos y luego ella fue al mapa de la galaxia para seleccionar su destino. Una vez que la nave estuvo cerca del Relé de Masa del sistema en el cual ellos se encontraban ahora, Joker se acercó aún más, para que el Elemento Cero del núcleo empiece a envolver a la Normandía y luego enviarla a velocidades mayores al de la luz rumbo a Alcaudón.

Una vez allí, Joker dirigió manualmente la nave al nuevo Relé de Masa. Tardaron varias horas, pero al llegar, sucedió lo mismo que al principio. Ellos casi al instante llegaron a su nueva localización. Nadie sabía en donde se encontraban, era como si esta Galaxia hubiera aparecido de la nada, ya que no había registros de esta galaxia en ningún sitio.

El otro motivo por el cual no sabían en donde se encontraba era porque algo parecía bloquear los sistemas de coordenadas de la nave. Pero lo único que a Shepard le importaba era la señal Segadora. No le importaba saber en qué galaxia se encontraba en estos momentos, lo único importante era ver qué era eso, y traerlo consigo si podía ayudarlo en la lucha contra los Segadores.

Shepard entonces se dirigió a la cabina, lugar donde se encontraba Joker discutiendo con la IA de la nave. "¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?" preguntó Shepard.

Joker al oír esto dejó de discutir y miró hacia atrás para ver a Shepard. "En unos minutos, el planeta no se encuentra tan lejos del Relé…" él entonces hizo una pausa mientras presionaba un botón en el tablero. "Aquí les habla Joker, les sugiero a todos que se sujeten, porque estamos por tener un viaje bastante agitado."

Shepard al oír esto rápidamente se sujetó con algo en la cabina, justo para ver a través de la ventana de la cabina el planeta que el Hombre Ilusorio había dicho, además de la Barrera que cubría a todo el planeta, sin duda era impresionante.

Shepard al verlo con sus propios ojos pensó que esa Barrera era de los antiguos habitantes, y que ellos dejaron esa Barrera de color azul oscuro para proteger lo que estuviera allí, tal vez un arma suficientemente poderosa para destruir a los Segadores. Además habían varios restos de naves antiguas, muy, muy antiguas alrededor del planeta.

**"Escudos Cinéticos al máximo."** Shepard oyó a EDI decir. Ellos entonces estuvieron frente al planeta, mas específicamente, a la barrera que la envolvía.

Joker no esperó más y avanzó hasta que la punta de la nave hizo contacto con la barrera, al instante, ellos se percataron que todo el interior la nave empezó a sacudirse violentamente, y todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no caer al piso debido a las sacudidas.

**"Escudos cinéticos al 60% y disminuyendo rápidamente."** Volvió a hablar EDI, y Joker al oír esto gruñó y aumentó la velocidad de la nave, pero era difícil, era como si una pared de goma estuviera disminuyendo la velocidad.

"¿Qué sucederá cuando nos quedemos sin barreras?" preguntó Shepard a EDI, quien contestó. **"Lo más probable es que terminemos como las naves que intentaron atravesar la barrera."**

Shepard al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, mientras un poco de sudor caía de su frente al oír a EDI decir que los Escudos estaban a un 22%.

"Vamos, vamos bebe. No quiero perderte otra vez." Dijo Joker intentando empujar aún más la velocidad de la Normandía, la cual estaba empezando a atravesar casi por completo la barrera, la cual era bastante gruesa, y esa era la razón por la cual estaban teniendo bastantes problemas.

**"Escudos al 5%. Redirigiendo energía del núcleo a los escudos…"** volvió a decir EDI mientras intentaba dar un poco de energía a los escudos.

Todos en la nave empezaron a sentir que la temperatura empezó a subir lentamente, haciendo que todos empiecen a sudar pesadamente, pero tan solo fue unos instantes ya que la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. "Escudos recargados a un 45%"

"Joker, apresúrate, no creo que EDI pueda hacer lo mismo otra vez." Dijo Shepard secándose el sudor de la frente.

Joker al oír esto gruñó fuertemente. "GRRR, ya casi, ya casi. Tan solo unos metros más…" él dijo entre gruñidos, la nave aún seguía sacudiéndose en su interior, y todos seguían sujetándose para no caer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!" Gruñó una última vez Joker, para luego sonreír al percatarse de que las sacudidas se detuvieron. "Jejeje. Listo Comandante, le dije que mi nena podía hacerlo." Declaró Joker con una sonrisa.

Shepard también sonrió mientras se acercaba a Joker para darle una palmada en su hombro. "Buen trabajo Joker. Ahora entra en su atmosfera y aterriza cerca de…" Pero Shepard se detuvo ya que una alarma empezó a sonar en toda la nave, mientras unas luces rojas se encendían y apagaban.

Todos entonces sintieron un temblor en la nave, la cual hizo que muchos vuelvan a sujetarse para no caer. "¿Qué sucede Joker? Creí que ya atravesamos la Barrera." Preguntó Shepard mirando hacia Joker quien estaba presionando varios botones en el tablero frente a él.

"N-No lo sé, nada está funcionando. Ninguno de los controles está respondiendo." Contestó Joker intentando recuperar el control de la nave.

EDI tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo, así que ella decidió permanecer en silencio por esa razón. Pero entonces EDI se dio cuenta de que algo empezó a jalar fuertemente a la Nave hacia tierra firme, y justo cuando ella estuvo por informar sobre esto, ella se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban parados en la nave habían caído al piso, y los que estaban sentados, mostraban signos de estar sintiendo una gran presión en ellos.

"¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?!" gritó Shepard, debido a la gran presión que sentía rodearle, mientras intentaba levantarse del piso de la nave. Joker al oír esto también intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero no pudo debido a la fuerza que sentía rodearle. "¡No!... lo… ¡se! Arrgh. Parece ser que algo nos está atrayendo rápidamente hacia tierra firme…. ¡Sujétense que esta no será una caída bonita!" gritó Joker con signos de molestia en el rostro.

Tal vez si todos ellos no hubieran recibido entrenamiento espacial, lo más probable es que toda la tripulación estaría muerta en estos momentos debido a la presión.

**"Tal vez la gravedad del planeta es mayor de la que pensábamos."** Indicó EDI, pero ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba sucediendo, ya que no podía analizar el planeta por más que lo intentaba, algo estaba bloqueando los sistemas de análisis de la Normandía. Era como si alguien estuviera impidiendo que este planeta sea analizado.

Al entrar a la atmosfera del planeta, Joker pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba cubierto por nubes de color purpura, no se veía tierra firme por ningún sitio.

La Normandía siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a esas nubes, las cuales relampaguearon al percatarse de la presencia de la Normandía.

Shepard ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, ella había visto muchas cosas en su vida como soldado de la Alianza, y ella sabía que algo o alguien estaba en este planeta, y no estaba para nada contento con su visita. Ella no era estúpida. Lo mejor sería investigar rápidamente esa señal y luego retirarse rápidamente, para no sufrir bajas.

Shepard entonces se rodeó con su manto biótico, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse en pie... y logró hacerlo. Ella logró ponerse en pie, pero con mucha dificultad, para luego acercarse lentamente hacia Joker y mirar a través de la ventana.

Ella solo vio nubes purpuras mientras descendían, parecía que no tenían fin, además habían varios relámpagos alrededor de todo el lugar. Pero luego de varios minutos, pudieron descender las nubes interminables, solo para ver Tierra Firme.

Joker miró con esfuerzo hacia su Comandante, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba sentarse en el asiento al lado de Joker. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, ella sintió que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Joker no esperó ningún segundo y rápidamente retomó los controles de la Normandía para estabilizarla y luego disminuir la velocidad del descenso. Para luego aterrizarla sin ningún tipo de problemas en tierra firme.

Todo el mundo en la nave al darse cuenta de que todo se acabó, no pudieron evitar soltar suspiros de alivio. "Uff, buen trabajo Joker. ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de la señal Segadora?" preguntó Shepard.

EDI contestó.** "Distancia aproximada... 600 metros."** Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja, ¿tan cerca? Ella creyó que aterrizaron lejos de su destino. "¿Alguna información sobre este planeta?" preguntó Shepard.

**"Condiciones atmosféricas y temperaturas parecidas a la Tierra. Mis sensores solamente pueden detectar eso, lo siento Comandante."** Volvió a contestar EDI.

Shepard nuevamente levantó una ceja. "¿Estas segura de eso? Yo no creo que este clima sea amigable." Replicó Shepard mirando a través de la ventana este nuevo planeta.

Todo se veía muy oscuro, no había iluminación, no habían arboles ni lagos. La tierra era de un color azulado muy extraño. **"Sí… He revisado los análisis unas mil veces y no he encontrado ningún problema. El clima de este planeta tiene un parecido con la Tierra en un 99.9998%."**

Shepard al oír esto no discutió más, solo asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, justo para ver a Jacob y Miranda a la salida de la cabina. "Prepárense, investigaremos rápidamente esa señal y luego nos iremos inmediatamente de este planeta." Tanto Miranda como Jacob asintieron con sus cabezas para luego dirigirse rápidamente a sus respectivos camarotes para prepararse.

Shepard también lo hizo, ella se dirigió a su camarote, y una vez allí ella se equipó su Armadura Sangre de Dragón, para luego salir de allí e ir al hangar de la nave. Lugar donde ya lo esperaban Jacob y Miranda.

"Recuerden, solamente estamos aquí para investigar la señal. No se distraigan, si ven algo hostil. Disparen a matar, no queremos sorpresas, ¿cierto?" preguntó Shepard mientras revisaba su M-8 Avenger.

Jacob y Miranda asintieron con sus cabezas al oír esto y también revisaron sus armas, para luego ver que la puerta del Hangar empezó a abrirse lentamente. Rápidamente ellos se pusieron sus máscaras de oxígeno, ellos no podían creer que este planeta tuviera semejanza con el clima de la Tierra.

Cuando la puerta posterior de la nave se abrió completamente, una fuerte ráfaga entró por ese lugar. Shepard no se inmutó debido a su casco, pero Jacob y Miranda debieron cubrirse un poco debido a la fuerte ráfaga de viento.

"Aquí Shepard, estamos a punto de descender. Joker, controla que todo esté funcionando en la Normandía. Quiero que todo este funcional por si tenemos que salir rápidamente de este planeta." Dijo Shepard por su comunicador.

"Entendido Comandante." Contestó Joker. Justo para verlos descender de la nave por la plataforma y luego dar unos pasos en tierra firme.

Shepard al pisar tierra firme sintió un escalofrió, ella no sabía por qué, pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella entonces miró hacia el frente, y allí vio que se encontraba un castillo. Bueno, lo que quedó presumiblemente de un castillo.

Ha Shepard esto le llamó bastante la atención, ya que se parecía bastante a uno de esos castillos que habían en la Edad Media, tal vez los antiguos habitantes de este planeta no eran tan diferentes a ellos.

"Aquí Shepard, la señal parece provenir dentro del castillo, iremos a echar un vistazo. ¿Recibido Normandía?" preguntó Shepard a través del comunicador.

Ella solo recibió como respuesta estática a través del comunicador. Shepard volvió a repetir lo que dijo, pero nuevamente… estática.

Ella miró hacia atrás para ver su nave, y se sorprendió por lo que vio allí. O mejor dicho, por lo que no vio allí. La Normandía había desaparecido, ni siquiera había rastros en el suelo de que la nave había aterrizado.

"Normandía, aquí Shepard, yo no di autorización para que despeguen." Volvió a decir Shepard en su comunicador, pero nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

Jacob y Miranda al oír lo que dijo Shepard rápidamente se voltearon, solamente para ver lo mismo que Shepard. "¿Qué sucede Comandante? ¿Dónde fue la nave?" preguntó Miranda.

Shepard al oír esto gruñó e hizo una señal para que sigan adelante, mientras ella tomaba el fusil de su espalda para apuntarlo hacia el frente mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente. "No lo sé… Creo que este planeta tiene algo que ver. Sigamos adelante, tal vez encontraremos las respuestas en ese castillo."

Dentro de la Normandía, Joker podía oír la conversación de Shepard, pero por más que intentaba no podía comunicarse con ellos. **"Joker, parece ser que la Barrera que cubre al planeta ahora está cubriéndonos. Tal vez ese es el motivo por el cual la Comandante Shepard cree que hemos salido del planeta."** Informó EDI apareciendo en una mesa al lado de Joker, quien al oír esto gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Entonces tendremos que esperar a que la Comandante encuentre lo que está buscando. Aún faltan unos minutos para que se recarguen nuestros escudos por completo. Así que solo esperaremos unos minutos, y si la Comandante no regresa, entonces tendremos que atravesar la barrera nuevamente e ir a buscarlos."

EDI al oír esto empezó a hacer unos ruidos hasta que replicó. **"Lo más recomendable es no hacer eso. He hecho algunos analisis a la barrera, y los resultados indican que la nave no resistirá como lo hizo en el espacio. Esta barrera es mucho más corrosiva."**

Joker al oír esto rápidamente giró su cabeza para mirar la figura de EDI, y cuando estuvo a punto de contradecirla, él vio algo que lo preocupó a través de la pantalla que mostraba el exterior.

"¡Comandante Shepard! Si me oye entre rápidamente a ese castillo y escóndase, ¿me oye Comandante?... ¡escóndase!" Joker solo gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que Shepard no escuchó su advertencia, pero él solo se limitó a observar, Shepard podía cuidarse por sí sola.

De regreso con la Comandante y su equipo, estos estaban empezando a dirigirse lentamente hacia el castillo, había una gran puerta la cual ya pasó a mejores días. Shepard entonces hizo señas a su equipo para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, pero ellos empezaron a oír unos gruñidos muy extraños.

Shepard conocía esos gruñidos, los conoció en su visita a Eden Prime para obtener la Baliza Proteana, así que rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta y ordenó. "¡Cascarones!... ¡Rápido! Entren al castillo." Comandó Shepard mientras empezaba a disparar algunas ráfagas con su fusil a los Cascarones, los cuales empezaron a aparecer prácticamente de la nada.

Jacob y Miranda al oír esto rápidamente asintieron, y empezaron a dar fuego de apoyo mientras retrocedían hacia el castillo. Ellos subieron una colina no muy alta que llevaba hacia la entrada del castillo, el cual estaba rodeado por lo que alguna vez fue presumiblemente un rio.

Ellos siguieron disparando, pero los cascarones empezaron a salir cada vez más, era como si no tuvieran fin. "¡Comandante! Estoy por quedarme sin munición, y no podremos resistir tanto con nuestros poderes bióticos. ¡Debemos entrar ya!" exclamó Miranda mientras recargaba su M-9 Tempest.

Shepard al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente ellos empezaron a correr hacia el castillo, saltando el pequeño estrecho que separaba la colina del castillo.

Ellos no se detuvieron, y rápidamente entraron a través de la maltrecha puerta. "Hmm, debemos bloquear el paso, o ellos entraran." Dijo Jacob mirando hacia la entrada.

Shepard al oír esto asintió y rápidamente se rodeó con su capa biótica. Para luego lanzar un poderoso ataque Biótico al techo y derrumbarlo. El techo ya era muy viejo, y por tal razón no resistió ese poder. "Vamos, esto no los contendrá por mucho…" y Shepard se detuvo, ya que pudo oír muchas bocinas, como las de un barco, pero mucho más potentes.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó a nadie Shepard, para luego mirar por una ventana hacia el cielo, lugar donde provenían esas bocinas. "Segadores…" susurró Shepard

"Comandante, ¿aún no se puede comunicar con la Normandía? Esas cosas nos destruirán." preguntó Jacob mirando por una pequeña ventana del castillo a casi una decena de Segadores descender de los cielos.

Shepard al oír esto intentó comunicarse nuevamente, pero solo obtuvo estática. "Maldición… Ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para detenernos, iremos a investigar esa señal Segadora sin importar que. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo importante en ese lugar… Síganme, la señal proviene de la parte más baja de este lugar."

En la Normandía todos se encontraban en sus posiciones por si los Segadores decidían atacarlos, y Joker sabía que esta situación estaba complicándose cada vez más. "Vamos… apresúrese Comandante." Dijo Joker resistiendo el impulso de ir al castillo y recoger a sus tripulantes.

Joker entonces vio a varios de los Segadores empezar a cargar sus Armas principales y empezar a disparar contra el castillo, esto casi hizo que él ponga en marcha la nave, pero no lo hizo ya que la voz de EDI lo detuvo, recordándole sobre la barrera que aún estaba alrededor de la nave. Joker solo gruñó y siguió observando, todo indicaba que los Segadores tampoco podían verlos, tal vez la barrera tenía algo que ver.

De regreso en el castillo, Shepard y los demás empezaron a descender a toda velocidad varias escaleras, todo el castillo estaba empezando a derrumbarse debido a los ataques de los Segadores. Llegar al sótano era su prioridad.

Ellos siguieron descendiendo las escaleras, estas eran de forma de caracol, e iban muy abajo. Luego de unos cuatro minutos de descender ellos divisaron el final, estaban muy abajo, y ellos se podían dar cuenta de eso ya que ellos ya no podían oír el sonido de las bocinas de los Segadores ni el de sus cañones.

Shepard entonces encendió su omniherramienta, la cual indicaba que la señal estaba muy cerca de ellos, más específicamente dentro del túnel que ellos vieron cuando al fin descendieron las escaleras. Todos ellos entonces activaron sus visores nocturnos con sus omniherramientas para poder ver, ya que ese lugar estaba muy oscuro.

"No se separen, estamos a tan solo 200 metros de nuestro objetivo." Dijo Shepard a los demás, quienes asintieron y siguieron a su Comandante por detrás.

Shepard entonces siguió avanzando, todo esto mirando su omniherramienta, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que esta empezó a fallar y salir líneas como de estática, lo cual era raro en una omniherramienta. "¿Qué diablos sucede?" preguntó Shepard.

Jacob y Miranda tampoco sabían que responder, ya que sus omniherramientas también estaban fallando. "Bueno, sigamos adelante, tal vez es porque estamos muy debajo de tierra, hemos descendido varios metros más luego de pasar las escaleras." Dijo Shepard a los demás.

Ellos entonces siguieron caminando unos pocos metros más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había tres caminos. Más específicamente, 3 cuevas. "Cada uno tome un camino, yo iré a la derecha. Comprueben si sus comunicadores funcionan. Informen si encuentran algo." Dijo Shepard a Jacob y Miranda quienes asintieron y controlaron sus comunicadores, los cuales estaban funcionando sin problemas entre ellos.

"Muy bien… adelante." Dijo Shepard y luego cada uno entró en sus respectivos túneles, los cuales estaban completamente oscuros. Pero gracias a sus visores ellos podían ver con claridad. Shepard pudo darse cuenta de que esto aún era parte del castillo. Sin duda los antiguos habitantes de este planeta debieron ser grandes constructores para que estos túneles se mantengan luego de tantos años. Pero Shepard sin duda estaba intrigada, los habitantes de este planeta no parecían estar muy avanzados tecnológicamente.

Ella no sabía la razón por la cual los Segadores los invadieron, tal vez habían descubierto algo importante, algo que alertó a los Segadores, y tal vez, ese algo se encontraba dónde provenía la señal Segadora, si ella podía obtener eso, lo que sea que fuera, entonces la galaxia podría salvarse de la inminente invasión Segadora.

Shepard siguió caminando a través del pasillo, para luego de unos minutos decir a través de su comunicador. "Parece que encontré algo, regresen a mi posición." Dijo Shepard mientras guardaba su fusil en su espalda, ya que ella divisó un cuarto que estaba brillando extrañamente de color verde.

Ella entró y lo que vio allí la sorprendió. "¿Una baliza Proteana? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?" Shepard se preguntó, acercándose lentamente hacia ese objeto de forma alargada, de casi dos metros de altura, pero muy fina.

Shepard entonces se aproximó aún más a la baliza, si esta era igual a la de Eden Prime. Tal vez esta baliza contenía algún tipo información para derrotar a los Segadores. Aunque si bien su primera experiencia con una de estas balizas no fue para nada agradable, ella debía hacerlo por el bien de la galaxia.

Ella entonces se paró frente a la baliza, la miró fijamente para luego suspirar y acercar sus manos. Ella entonces la tocó y en un instante todo a su alrededor cambió. En un instante Shepard empezó a ver imágenes de personas, humanos luchando contra los Segadores.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Shepard fue lo que estos seres humanos eran capaces de hacer. Controlar los mares, los cielos y la tierra. Vio a animales del tamaño de un edificio ayudando a los humanos a luchar contra los Segadores, ellos lograron derrotar a algunos. Pero no pudieron hacer mucho.

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que todas las personas empezaron a perder la moral, dejándose matar o dejarse convertir en uno de ellos. Pero todo eso cambió cuando una persona apareció. Un hombre bastante apuesto de cabellera rubia, de gran estatura. Con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. De aproximadamente 20 años de edad, pero Shepard pudo darse cuenta que por la expresión en su rostro, él tenía muchos años más.

Shepard aunque no podía oír nada, se dio cuenta de que todas las personas empezaron a vitorear al hombre recién aparecido, y también pudo percatarse que la confianza en ellos había regresado.

Lo siguientes hechos que Shepard presenció fueron cosas de las que ella jamas olvidaría. Ese hombre… no, ese dios en el cuerpo de un humano, hizo cosas que parecerían incluso ridículas e impensables.

Shepard lo vio crear inmensos bosques de la nada, para envolver y aplastar a varios Segadores de tipo soberano, además de distintos tipos de lo que ella pudo notar, ataques elementales devastadores.

Hacer flotar a los Segadores en contra de su voluntad hacia lo que Shepard pudo notar, una bola negra en el cielo. Atrayéndolos allí y aplastando a varios Segadores, convirtiéndolos a todos en bolas inmensas en el cielo.

Lo vio inclusive transformarse en un Zorro enorme azabache de 10 colas, capaz de solo con sus garras, causar un gran daño en los Segadores. Arañándolos y causando profundos orificios en el lugar donde estuvieron esas poderosas guerras.

Lo vio inclusive crear Bolas Gigantescas, las cuales se formaban frente de su hocico, para luego verlo lanzarlas y causar daños de proporciones catastróficas.

En este punto Shepard creyó que algún tipo de deidad decidió poner un alto a los Segadores y su carnicería alrededor del universo, pero eso no explicaba por qué aun existían los Segadores. Así que ella solo se limitó a observar.

Ella entonces vio a esa deidad caer en la desesperación innumerable de veces. Shepard pudo darse cuenta de que él perdió a muchos de sus seres queridos, pero sus estados solo duraban unos pocos días. Shepard entonces vio a ese hombre aún más decidido. Por cada uno de sus seres queridos que él perdió, Shepard se dio cuenta que destruyó a decenas de Segadores. Tal vez en un estado de furia y desahogo.

Shepard estaba seguro que ese hombre podía acabar con todos los Segadores, se lo veía hacerlo con mucha facilidad. Pero eran demasiados, y cada vez más y más de los seres queridos de esa persona morían, y Shepard lo veía cada vez más y más desanimado. Hasta tal punto que lo vio luchando con menos intensidad que en un principio. Pero aun así, todo lo que podía hacer era sorprendente.

Pero luego Shepard vio que las fuerzas de resistencia de ese planeta empezar a disminuir cada vez más, y aunque ese hombre era muy poderoso, no podía salvarlos a todos.

Entonces todo volvió a cambiar y Shepard se dio cuenta de que ese hombre ahora estaba en una especie de consejo de guerra, hablando con algunas personas que se veían desesperadas y parecían aclamar la ayuda de ese hombre.

"Nos aniquilará, pero acabaremos con los Segadores." Logró oír Shepard al fin, esto le llamó bastante la atención, así que ella prestó mayor atención.

Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella se dio cuenta de que todo estaba desapareciendo, ella se dio cuenta de que lentamente ella se estaba alejando de lo que posiblemente podría ser la única fuente para derrotar a los segadores.

"¡Nooo!" gritó Shepard poniendo todo de sí para intentar ver qué fue lo que sucedió a continuación, hizo un gran esfuerzo, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar ver.

Y vaya que valió la pena. Shepard vio a ese hombre rubio poner un objeto esférico dorado dentro de una máquina, la cual empezó a brillar intensamente. Shepard luego se dio cuenta de que del techo del castillo en el cual ella se encontraba ahora, apareció una especie de cañón, del cual se desprendió un haz de luz que empezó a cubrir lentamente toda la extensión visible por ella. Mientras que los Segadores huían para no recibir ese haz de luz, sea lo que fuese. Pero Shepard comprendió que era un arma capaz de derrotarlos.

¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Sencillamente, ella vio como ese haz de luz envolvió a algunos Segadores, haciendo que estos dejen de funcionar y caigan como rocas al suelo. Esto no sucedió solamente en el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo, sino en todos lados, inclusive fuera del planeta, destruyendo a todos los Segadores que se encontraban varados en el espacio, convirtiéndolos en meras chatarras en el infinito.

Y aunque Shepard quiso ver más, no pudo hacerlo, ella quería saber qué fue lo que pasó con ese hombre que derrotó a los Segadores, quería saber lo que pasó al final. Pero no pudo ya que sintió que su cabeza empezó a arder, sacándola en un instante de esa visión o lo que fuese.

Shepard al instante sintió regresar al lugar donde estaba antes, ella solo pudo percatarse de que la baliza Proteana ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ella cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía que algo intentaba meterse dentro de su mente. Algo le estaba diciendo que deje de intentar, que se rinda y ya no siga más.

Pero Shepard hizo todo lo posible para ignorar a aquello que le estaba susurrando esas palabras, se empujó así misma hasta el límite para ignorar a aquello. "¡No lo haré! ¡Acabaré con ellos aunque sea lo último que haga!" exclamó Shepard mientras hacía un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"Interesante…" Shepard oyó la voz de una persona en la habitación, ella no pudo identificar de dónde provenía esa voz, ya que aún sentía que algo estaba intentando manipularla. "¿D-Donde estás?... ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shepard, quitándose su casco para sujetarse de la cabeza mientras giraba levemente.

"Estoy aquí... estoy en todos lados. En cuanto a quien soy, eso no es importante. Lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿Qué haces tú en mi humilde morada, y que es lo que quieres de este lugar?" preguntó la voz, una voz masculina y que se oía bastante sabia, y además transmitía un poder indescriptible que Shepard nunca antes había sentido.

Shepard volvió a darse la vuelta, ya que sintió la voz a su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta, no vio a nadie allí. "D-Detectamos la señal de un Segador en este lugar, vinimos a i-investigar... *jadeo*... con la esperanza de que sea una ayuda para derrotar a los Segadores." Contestó Shepard con un poco de fatiga debido a que sentía perder su energía.

"¿Esperanza?... No existe tal cosa como la esperanza, no con ellos. No hay forma de derrotarlos, simplemente estás perdiendo tu tiempo." Replicó la voz.

Shepard al oír esto negó con la cabeza y contestó. "T-Te equivocas, si hay esperanza. Yo lo vi… vi cómo los antiguos habitantes de este planeta lograron derrotarlos…" refutó Shepard.

Shepard entonces oyó una risa, una risa cargada de burla y de amargura. "En la realidad, la esperanza es el peor de todos los males, ya que prolonga los tormentos del hombre."

Shepard nuevamente negó con la cabeza, y esta vez dio unos pasos con mucha dificultad mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones. "T-Te equivocas, la esperanza es nuestro futuro. Sin Futuro no tenemos esperanza, sin esperanza podemos simplemente ser maquinas como ellos, programadas para hacer los que nos dicen…" replicó Shepard, y al instante ella sintió que aquello que estaba intentando entrar en su mente se detuvo.

"Interesante… Sin duda eres alguien interesante Comandante Shepard. Creo que hice una buena decisión al permitirte entrar a mi planeta…" contestó nuevamente la voz. Shepard no podía negar que estaba sorprendida de que esa persona conozca su nombre, este planeta se encontraba fuera de su Galaxia. Ella no creía que fuera conocida en otras galaxias.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Shepard sacudiéndose la cabeza para apartar ese malestar que aún quedaba en su cabeza.

Pero la voz simplemente ignoró su pregunta. "Sin duda me tienes sorprendido, lograste resistir mi influencia. Utilicé la intensidad que utilizan los Segadores para Adoctrinar a sus víctimas, sin duda tienes una mente muy poderosa, además de una fuerza de voluntad que no he visto en milenios." declaró la voz, aunque en realidad utilizó un poco más de intensidad de la que utilizan los Segadores, todo con el fin de probar a Shepard.

"¿Milenios dices?" preguntó Shepard ahora menos adolorida. Pero nuevamente estuvo sorprendida, ¿acaso esta persona quiso Adoctrinarla?

"Sí… milenos. No eres la primera que llega aquí. Pero eres la primera que llega tan lejos…" contestó nuevamente la voz.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Shepard, y justo en ese entonces ella oyó una voz a su espalda. "La pregunta correcta seria. ¿Quién eres?" Shepard entonces se dio rápidamente la vuelta y a quien vio allí la sorprendió.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, bienvenida a mi mundo... Comandante."

* * *

**Notas:**

**Listo! Espero que este prologo les haya gustado, y espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Traten de no sacar muchas conclusiones aun, yo iré explicando muchas cosas en el siguiente capítulo. Tan solo díganme que piensan del prólogo. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**

**Bueno, el fic empezará en Mass Effect 2. Les recomiendo a las personas que no conocen el juego que compren o descarguen por ahí el Mass Effect 1, es muy interesante, pero no quise escribir desde allí ya que no me pareció recomendable empezar desde allí. La historia de los Geth y Saren no me aprecia adecuado.**

**Bueno, decidí hacer a Shepard mujer, para los que no sepan, Shepard es su apellido, su nombre real nadie sabe (tal vez el creador de la historia) Todos se refieren a ella como "Shepard" o "Comandante" No veo punto en ponerle un nombre, mejor su apellido.**

**Lo más probable es que esto sea un FemShepXNaruto. Pero eso tendrá que esperar un tiempo.**

**Bueno, como pueden darse cuenta, ¡Naruto tiene más de 100 mil años! Y les digo que en estos 100 mil años él no perdió el tiempo, en el futuro daré todas las explicaciones, pero por el momento no, ustedes tan solo tienen que relajarse y esperar nuevos caps, los cuales tardaran en ser posteados.**

**Esta historia la actualizare solamente de vez en cuando, estaré mas al pendiente de mi otro fic. "El demonio entre la sombras." Si aún no lo has leído, te recomiendo que lo leas ;) no te arrepentirás.**

**De paso, agreguenme como su amigo en el face :D. En mi bio esta el link de mi perfil, gogogogo :D.**

**Les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo a todos mis lectores, pásenla bien :D**

**Bueno, eso es todo, saludos y dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan de este proyecto, saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Ser Orgánico hablando. "Hola"

Ser Orgánico pensando. _"Lo que sea."_

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio hablando. **"Asimilación completada."**

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio pensando. **_"Claro"_**

Técnicas. "_Katon etc_"

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

"Bienvenida a mi mundo… Comandante." Dijo Naruto con media sonrisa en su rostro, y Shepard al oir esta voz dio rápidamente la vuelta, y ella se sorprendió al ver a esa persona frente a ella. Era ese hombre de la visión, conservando aún su apariencia de un hombre de 20 años. Tenia unos 183 cm. Con traje de color blanco, unos extraños dibujos en formas de comas de color negro cerca de su cuello. Ademas la mitad del traje era negro y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón espeso del mismo color. Y en la espalda tenía una especie de abanico.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras debido a la impresión. Ese hombre-dios estaba frente a ella, pero ella no sabía cómo eso podía ser posible. Se suponía que eso que había visto era hace miles de años atrás, ¿cómo él podía estar aún vivo? Se preguntaba Shepard.

"Tú… ¿pero cómo es posible?" preguntó ella mientras veía a Naruto sentarse en un sillón donde antes estuvo la baliza Proteana, cosa que la sorprendió nuevamente. ¿En qué momento esa silla había aparecido allí?

"¿Qué cosa es posible, Comandante?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tú... ¿Cómo es posible que aun estés vivo?… Se supone que esa visión fue hace miles de años atrás… ¿Cómo es que aún estas vivo?" preguntó ella.

Naruto al oír esto suspiró y contestó. "Por situaciones de la vida… Es que aún estoy vivo…" contestó Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Shepard.

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que haces muchas preguntas?" preguntó Naruto con una mirada seria.

Shepard también lo miró serio. "Quiero saberlo… Quiero saber por qué aun estas vivo… Es que creo que tú eres…"

"No lo soy…" contestó Naruto antes de que Shepard termine. "Pero si aún no…" intentó decir nuevamente Shepard.

"No lo soy Comandante. Yo no soy un dios… Aunque tenga las cualidades de uno… Como la inmortalidad… No lo soy." Contestó nuevamente Naruto.

"¿I-Inmortalidad?" preguntó Shepard incrédula, y esto hizo que Naruto se rasque la cabeza mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. "¿Eh? ¿Yo dije eso? … *suspiro* Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran… Siempre tengo que abrir la boca de mas…Danzo tenía razón…" empezó a hablarse a sí mismo Naruto, recordando a su primer Sensei y los regaños de este.

Pero Shepard se sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre que estaba hablando. "Sí… eso fue lo que dijiste… Quiero que me expliques todo desde el principio." Dijo Shepard con una mirada desafiante, y Naruto al ver esta actitud no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente.

"Está bien… Pero quiero que sepas que lo que estas por escuchar puede resultarte… Digámosle… Increíble…" contestó Naruto.

"Créeme… Luego de verte hacer todas esas cosas en esa visión. Dudo que haya algo que pueda sorprenderme…" Shepard agregó.

"Está bien… Pero… Toma asiento…" dijo Naruto chasqueando los dedos, y al instante detrás de Shepard emergió una silla, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. Pero ella no preguntó y se sentó en la silla sin decir nada.

"Muy bien…Te resumiré la historia para que no te aburras… Bueno, cuando tú viste ese haz de luz matar a toda cosa que tocaba… En realidad lo hizo… Yo morí ese día…" empezó Naruto, haciendo que Shepard abra levemente los ojos, pero Naruto continuó. "Morí… Pero el Shinigami me concedió la vida eterna a cambio de exterminar a los Segadores…"

"Espera, espera, espera… ¿Shinigami?" preguntó Shepard confundida. "Oh sí, es cierto… En tu idioma es el Dios de la Muerte…" contestó Naruto.

Pero Shepard negó con la cabeza. "Sí… Sé que el Shinigami es el Dios de la Muerte… Los japoneses llaman así al Dios de la Muerte."

Naruto entonces sonrió. "Oh, interesante… Aunque ya lo sabía…"

"¿Lo sabias?" preguntó Shepard, pero Naruto hizo una señal de alto y contestó. "Te lo diré después… Ahora continuaré con la historia. El Shinigami es único… Solamente puede haber un Dios de la Muerte para todo el universo… Y te puedes hacer la idea del trabajo que eso conlleva… Y cuando aparecieron los Segadores, su trabajo se multiplicó por cien. Y él estaba muy frustrado porque no había nadie quien podía detenerlos. Ni siquiera ellos ya que los dioses no pueden intervenir en asuntos de los seres vivos… Hasta que aparecimos nosotros… Los Shinobis… Él vio potencial en nosotros…. Pero él no sabía si alguna vez los Segadores llegarían a nuestro planeta debido a que no estábamos avanzados tecnológicamente… Y si llegaban algún día… Pues seguramente ya no existiríamos…"

Naruto entonces hizo una pequeña pausa para que Shepard asimile sus palabras. "Pero bueno… Los Segadores llegaron eventualmente a mi planeta… Más rápido de lo que el Shinigami había pensado… Él observó de cerca como nos defendíamos, y estuvo bastante decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que mis compañeros poco podían hacer… Hasta que yo decidí patear el trasero de esos bastardos… Nuestra guerra con ellos duró 7 años… No éramos muchos en mi planeta, éramos un pequeño continente de no más de 5 millones de personas. Yo intenté salvarlos a todos, pero no pude. Al principio solamente vinieron unos cinco Segadores como máximo. Pero cuando yo aparecí en escena mandaron a toda una flotilla… Si bien pude tener una lucha interminable con ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos… Me dije que no valía la pena… ¿Para qué luchar si ya no queda nadie más por quién luchar?… Así que decidí utilizar el arma que tú viste en la visión…"

Shepard al oír todo esto asintió. Y Naruto continuó. "Luego de recibir el rayo, yo morí. Fui al reino del Shinigami y él me dijo que no había derrotado a los Segadores en realidad, solamente eran una pequeña parte de sus fuerzas totales… Cuando oí eso enfurecí bastante… Y el Shinigami me ofreció la inmortalidad a cambio de derrotarlos. Yo acepté sin dudar, quería vengar a todos. Quería hacer que todos y cada uno de ellos paguen por todo lo que habían hecho… Así que el Shinigami me regresó a la vida… Esperando a que algún día yo derrote a todos ellos..."

"¿Pero por qué nunca ayudaste a nadie? ¿Por qué sigues esperando?" preguntó Shepard, sorprendida por la historia que había oído.

"Simplemente te diré que ninguna especie terminó de convencerme… Eran muy individualistas… Muchas especies solo pensaban en su propia supervivencia y no les importaba los demás… Por eso veo mucho potencial en ti Comandante… Veo que tú quieres unir en verdad a toda tu galaxia… Es algo que no había visto nunca… Y creo que puede ser posible… Me recuerdas mucho cuando yo era un niño intentado unir a todas las personas… Es por eso que te permití entrar en mi planeta… Es porque tú en realidad eres diferente a todos los que he visto hasta ahora… Tienes ese carisma que en realidad puede hacer que las personas de tu galaxia se unan… Ademas y más importante… En tu galaxia no hay una especie que quiera tener un imperio como el de los Proteanos. Hasta tienen un consejo de especies, lo cual es bastante sorprendente… Pero… Esa organización… Cerberus, no es nada buena, y lo que el líder de esa organización lo que quiere es que tu especie 'persevere' pero puedo darme cuenta que en realidad lo que quiere es que ustedes los humanos dominen…"

"¿Cómo sabes sobre el Hombre Ilusorio?" preguntó Shepard, aunque si bien ella pensaba que Naruto tenía razón con respecto al Hombre Ilusorio en ese punto, ella no estaba trabajando con él por ese motivo, solamente estaba trabajando con él porque era el único que quería investigar sobre los Segadores.

"Bueno… Yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas… Al estar cerca de mi o al entrar a la atmosfera de mi planeta… En tu caso, pude aprender tu idioma y cómo es tu galaxia cuando tú y toda tu tripulación entraron en mi planeta…"

Esto nuevamente sorprendió a Shepard. "¿Seguro que no eres un dios?" preguntó ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza con una mirada seria. "No quiero considerarme a mí mismo como un dios. No me gusta ese título. En mi época ya existía un sujeto que creía ser dios. Pero tuve que darle unos cuantos golpes para que entre en razón…. A lo que me refiero es que si me llego a considerar un dios. Lo más probable es que termine como ese sujeto. Con ideas tontas y sin sentido que podrían alejarme de mis metas y objetivos… Puede que tú me veas como uno, pero no lo soy… Soy un humano que solamente recibió la misión de un verdadero dios…" contestó Naruto.

Shepard aún estaba sorprendida, había tantas cosas que ella quería preguntarle… Pero no lo hizo ya que ella recordó a los Segadores que estaban en la superficie. "No te preocupes… No son Segadores reales… Son una simple ilusión." tranquilizó Naruto leyendo nuevamente la mente de Shepard, quien entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es bastante molesto… ¿Y como que era una ilusión?" preguntó ella.

Naruto entonces se levantó de su asiento para luego acercarse a ella y poner una mano en su hombro, desapareciendo en un instante de ese lugar en un destello amarillo.

Shepard no pudo explicar muy bien lo que había sentido, primero vio que Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y luego sintió que todo se volvió borroso por un instante, apareciendo nuevamente en la superficie. Y allí ella aun podía ver a varios Segadores, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a la Normandía atacando a los Segadores, mientras esquivaba sus rayos.

"Comandante… Veo que tienes un buen equipo. Su piloto cuando vio al castillo empezar a derrumbarse no dudó en ir en tu rescate, aunque eso pudo haber costado su vida… Ese es otro motivo por el cual decidí ayudarte… Tienes buenos camaradas dispuestos a dar su vida con tal de salvar a sus amigos. Algo que un maestro mío me enseñó en el pasado." declaró Naruto también mirando a la nave luchando con las ilusiones.

"Yo ni siquiera te he pedido que te unas a mi…" replicó Shepard, pero Naruto rió entre dientes y contestó. "Olvidas que puedo leer las mentes… Estuviste pensando desde hace bastante tiempo en pedir mi ayuda."

Shepard al oír esto intentó decir algo, pero luego suspiró en derrota porque Naruto tenía razón. Lo siguiente que ella vio fue que Naruto colocó sus manos en una extraña posición y dijo. _"Kai."_ Ella no entendió el significado de la palabra, pero supuso que era algo para quitar esa ilusión o lo que fuese. Ya que al decir esa palabra todo empezó a cambiar.

Los Segadores desaparecieron, las nubes azules y el suelo azul cambió a un color normal. Pero todo era hermoso, el paisaje, los lagos que eran visibles, las aves y los animales correteando. Era maravilloso, era incluso más bello que el más bello paisaje que podías encontrar en la Tierra... Bueno, si quedaban algunos debido al avance del hombre en su planeta ya era difícil encontrar lindos paisajes. Inclusive el castillo que había sido derrumbado, ahora estaba completo, como si estuviera nuevo y reluciente.

Shepard entonces se dio cuenta de que la Normandía dejó de luchar instantáneamente, para luego aterrizar unos metros frente a ellos. Y cuando la Normandía estaba aterrizando, Shepard oyó las voces de Miranda y Jacob. "¡Comandante!" Gritaron ambos acercándose a la posición de Shepard.

Miranda y Jacob miraron extrañados a Naruto, ellos no tenían idea de quien él podía ser, y por tal motivo Jacob preguntó. "¿Quién es él, Comandante?"

"Cuando regresemos a la nave les explicaré quien es… Solamente tienen que saber que de ahora en más él será parte de nuestro equipo… Naruto… Ellos son Jacob y Miranda. Miembros de la tripulación de la Normandía."

Naruto al oír esto hizo una leve reverencia. "Si… Ya estoy al tanto de ellos también… Pero no importa… Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… Habitante de este planeta. Es un gusto conocerlos."

Jacob y Miranda lo saludaron levemente, pero Miranda decidió preguntar. "¿Habitante? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?… Se supone que los habitantes de este lugar desaparecieron hace miles de años…"

"Ya he dicho que les explicaré a todos que sucedió aquí cuando regresemos a la nave." contestó Shepard, y al decir esto ella pudo oír otra voz. "¡Comandante!" gritó Joker mientras bajaba por el hangar de la nave.

Él caminó dificultosamente hacia ellos y al llegar allí él también miró con extrañeza a Naruto, en especial por las prendas que utilizaba. Pero Joker ignoró esto agitando la cabeza. "Oiga comandante… ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo en este planeta? Primero este planeta tiene un aspecto de los mil demonios y luego aparecen los Segadores. Y ahora el planeta tiene una aspecto bastante agradable y los Segadores desaparecen mágicamente… ¿Sabes que sucede?" preguntó.

Shepard al oír esto miró sigilosamente a Naruto quien parecía bastante pensativo, aunque todos los miembros de su tripulación se dieron cuenta de que ella miró hacia Naruto. "¿Quién es él Comandante?" preguntó Joker.

Y Shepard suspiró ya que tenía que repetir la respuesta que dio a Jacob y Miranda nuevamente.

"Ya veo… ¿Pero por qué viste así?... Ademas, ¿por qué tiene un abanico en la espalda?" susurró Joker cubriendo su boca con su mano.

El gran abanico en la espalda de Naruto había llamado la atención a todos, inclusive a Shepard quien hasta ahora no sabía qué era eso. Pero ella decidió ignorar esto y se acercó a Naruto.

"Ahora regresaremos a continuar con mi misión… ¿Estás seguro que deseas ayudarnos a derrotar a los Segadores?" preguntó ella, lo que más deseaba era que él diga que sí. Ella estaba segura que con la ayuda de Naruto podrían derrotarlos.

No serviría de nada negar la fuerza y potencial de fuego que Naruto poseía, era un maldito ejército en una persona.

Naruto al oír la pregunta de Shepard sonrió y contestó. "Ya te lo dije Comandante… Usted ganó mi respeto y por tal motivo mi ayuda… Tan solo déjeme hacer algo antes de partir… Tengo que traer conmigo a mi Zorruno amigo…"

Shepard al oír esto abrió los ojos pensando en esa enorme bestia en la cual ella lo había visto convertirse, así que ella lo miró con cierta duda y preguntó. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Esa cosa no nos comerá o algo por el estilo?" preguntó ella.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Si él quiere comer a alguien, será a mí. Hace 5 mil años que no le hago una visita. Estará furioso." Contestó Naruto.

Los que estaban detrás de ellos claramente pudieron oír las palabras de Naruto, ellos pensaron que él estaba loco. ¿Cómo que 5 mil años? Ni siquiera las Asaris vivían tanto tiempo…

Pero luego él se dio la vuelta y todos pudieron ver que los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un color purpura con unas extrañas ondas. "Comandante, les pido que retire a tu tripulación. Lo que pueden ver tal vez los deje… Bastante conmocionados… Aunque también pueden quedarse, tarde o temprano lo verán… Así que, es tu decisión."

Shepard al oír esto pensó un momento y luego preguntó. "¿No será nada que pueda atacarnos?" preguntó ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y Shepard asintió la suya. "Está bien… Ya vieron a los Segadores, no creo que puedan sorprenderse mucho…" contestó Shepard.

Naruto entonces sonrió y luego hizo unas posiciones de manos a una velocidad alocada, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Shepard ya sabía que se tenía que hacer eso para luego hacer esos raros ataques. Pero los otros creían que el muchacho frente a ellos estaba loco por mover las manos de esa forma.

_"¡Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō (Invocación: Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior)!" _Gritó Naruto luego de terminar sus posiciones de manos, para luego colocar su mano en el suelo. Y en un instante todos se dieron cuenta que la tierra empezó a temblar. Por suerte él les había dicho a todos que se pongan detrás de él, ya que o si no, su pequeña invocación podía agarrarlos sin querer.

Shepard y los demás entonces vieron en Shock cómo el suelo se rompió para dar paso a una enorme criatura que rugió poderosamente al emerger por completo. Joker no pudo evitar caer de espaldas por la sorpresa, y Jacob y Miranda casi abrieron sus mandíbulas hasta el piso al ver esto. Y Shepard nuevamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Ufff, creo que está así porque la última vez que lo invoqué fue hace 5 mil años…" Todos oyeron decir a Naruto, quien luego colocó su mano en otra extraña posición. "¡Kai!" exclamó Naruto, y al instante la boca del Gedō se abrió, mientras una extraña bola de color negro se formaba justo frente a su boca.

Pero luego de esa bola algo empezó a salir, algo que empezó a crecer y crecer, empezando a tomar forma a algo que Shepard ya había visto.

**"¡Narutoooooooooooooooooo!"** Todos oyeron gritar al enorme zorro negro de 10 colas frente a ellos, el cual había aparecido luego de unos instantes, agitando velozmente sus 10 colas. Esta vez todos cayeron de espaldas, inclusive Shepard ya que ella empezó a sentir una extraña presión cuando esa bestia había aparecido. Era algo que la aterró, era una sensación bastante poderosa. ¿Tanta era la diferencia de mundos entre la de Naruto y la suya?

Naruto al oír el estallido de enojo de Kurama suspiró, justo para ver a Kurama darse la vuelta y empezar a correr hacia ellos para atacar. Shepard y los demás solo podían ver impotentes cómo esa gran bestia se dirigía hacia ellos. Y una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, la bestia se puso en dos patas para luego bajar su pata frontal derecha hacia Naruto.

Todos cerraron los ojos, pero todos ellos oyeron a Naruto gritar. _"¡Shinra Tensei (Empuje Divino)!"_ Luego de oír esas palabras ellos abrieron instantáneamente los ojos, justo para ver a la gran bestia ser expulsada hacia la dirección contraria a una gran velocidad.

"¿Q-Qué diablos es ese sujeto?" preguntó Joker, justo para ver a Naruto empezar a volar a una gran velocidad hacia donde Kurama fue lanzado. "Y-Yo… Y-Yo creo que es un dios… Pero él se niega en verse de esa manera…" contestó Shepard.

"¿Un dios?" Preguntaron ahora todos en confusión, pero solo se limitaron a observar. Luego cuando todos estén en la nave preguntarían más acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto Naruto había llegado donde se encontraba Kurama, quien lentamente empezó a levantarse luego de ser lanzado por la poderosa técnica de Naruto. "¿Ya te tranquilizaste?" preguntó Naruto a Kurama, quien gruñó con furia y exclamó. **"¡Maldito imbécil! Cinco mil años… ¡Hace cinco mil años que no me visitas! ¡¿Sabes lo aburrido que es estar allí dentro durante 5 mil años sin tener una buena batalla?!" **exclamó Kurama mientras empezaba a formar una Bijudama frente a su hocico.

Naruto en el aire al ver esto sonrió mientras agarraba el abanico de su espalda. "Con que quieres una buena batalla, ¿eh? ¿O acaso quieres que te de tus nalgaditas? Jejejeje." Naruto rió burlonamente mientras colocaba el abanico frente a él.

Kurama al ver el abanico gruñó, y por tal motivo cargó mucho más Chakra en su Bijudama, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!" gritó Joker desde su lugar al ver la inmensa bola de chakra en el cielo. Era enorme, era inmensa. Y Shepard conocía esa bola, ya había visto en esa visión lo que era capaz de hacer una de esas bolas, y eso que estaba formando era el doble sino el triple de tamaño de los que ella había visto. "Él dijo que no nos atacaría… Estamos muy cerca… Estaremos dentro del rango de explosión… Todos, entren a la nave… Joker… Sácanos inmediatamente de este lugar…" ordenó Shepard, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que todos pudieron ver a la gran bestia lanzar el ataque hacia Naruto, quien solo estaba esperando con el abanico puesto hacia el frente.

"Es nuestro fin…" dijo Miranda creyendo que Naruto y todos ellos morirían. Pero Shepard sabía que él no lo haría, ella solo estaba preocupada por ellos mismos. No por Naruto, él ya había dejado en claro que era inmortal. Y no era algo que se iba a poner a discutir. Si vivió por tantos años era por algún motivo.

Naruto entonces se preparó para recibir la Bijudama. Y luego de unos segundos recibió con su pequeño abanico la enorme Bijudama, la cual empezó a ser absorbida a una gran velocidad por dicho abanico.

_"Shinobigaeshi (Regreso de los Shinobis)" _Susurró Naruto, luego de terminar de absorber la Bijudama por completo, girando su abanico y luego liberando un devastador ataque del mismo. El cual salió despedido como el rayo de un cañón. Pero mucho más grueso y potente.

El ataque dio de lleno a Kurama, quien a duras penas logró protegerse con sus colas para disminuir el daño. Pero cuando el ataque llegó a él, todo el suelo por debajo fue hecho añicos, mientras que el suelo empezó a temblar bastante y un enorme cráter fue formado en el lugar donde estaba Kurama.

A lo lejos la tripulación pudo ver la enorme explosión, pero la misma no llegó a ellos ya que el ataque que Naruto utilizó concentraba cualquier ataque en un determinado punto. Y Naruto concentró todo el poder de la Bijudama donde Kurama se encontraba.

Pero nuevamente todos ellos estuvieron completamente sorprendidos, ya que todos ellos habían visto al pequeño abanico absorber la técnica, y luego regresarla hacia la enorme bestia. "Ahora entiendo por qué dices eso, Comandante… Ese sujeto no pude ser un ser vivo… Diablos, ¿de donde salió alguien así?" preguntó Joker asombrado.

"Yo…Yo no lo sé… Pero con su ayuda podremos derrotar a los Segadores… Eso es lo único que sé…" contestó Shepard, siguiendo asombrada por tal demostración de poder. Ni siquiera el poder biótico más poderoso podría compararse con lo que ella estaba viendo. Tal vez un arma de destrucción masiva podría causar semejante daño… Pero ella estaba segura que ellos no estaban luchando con sus máximos poderes.

Naruto entonces empezó a descender del aire para acercarse a Kurama una vez que la cortina de humo que el ataque había levantado desapareció. Al estar a unos cuantos metros frente a él, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kurama estaba cubierto de tierra, mientras se quitaba las colas con las cuales él se había rodeado para cubrirse. "¿Ya tuviste suficiente? ¿O quieres unas cuantas nalgadas más?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kurama al oír esto sonrió con astucia. **"Tú no eres el único que estuvo mejorando en todo este tiempo…"** y antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar sobre qué estaba hablando, él se dio cuenta de que Kurama desapareció en un inmensa nube de humo. "¿_Kage Bunshin_?" Y Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Kurama se encontraba allí con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con su pata derecha delantera a unos pocos metros de él.

Pero Naruto solamente sonrió sin moverse de su lugar, y cuando Kurama creyó que iba a golpearlo, él simplemente lo atravesó. Como si él no estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba. Y Kurama conocía muy bien esa técnica. Y por tal motivo él preguntó. **"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cómo puedes utilizar esa técnica?" **

Naruto sonrió y contestó. "Luego de arrancarle el Sharingan al bastardo de Obito en lugar de destruirlo simplemente lo guardé para algún día poder utilizarlo. En aquellos tiempos mi cuerpo no estaba listo para tener su Sharingan… Pero luego del trato con el Shinigami si era posible… Pero yo no quería tener un Sharingan como un ojo, así que inventé un jutsu para asimilarlo… Y ahora puedo utilizar las técnicas del Sharingan, sin tener el ojo. Jejeje."

Kurama al oír esto suspiró y preguntó. **"¿Hace cuánto tiempo de eso?"** Naruto al oír esto aterrizó y contestó. "Hmmm… No lo sé… Unos 20 mil años…"

**"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Desde hace 20 mil años que puedes utilizar esa técnica y nunca me lo dijiste?!"** exclamó Kurama.

Naruto al oír esto agitó sus manos en defensas y replicó. "Sísísísí…. Pero es que pasaba mucho tiempo dormido, y cuando despertaba me olvidaba de decírtelo… Ademas nunca me has forzado lo suficiente como para utilizarlo…" dijo al final Naruto con una sonrisa superior.

Kurama al oír esto simplemente suspiró en derrota, pero él oyó a Naruto decir. "¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer un Kage Bunshin? Eso es sorprendente…" preguntó Naruto.

**"Pues me costó muchos años, yo también poseo Chakra, así que realizar Jutsus no es imposible para mi… Pero debo practicarlos hasta poder utilizarlos sin posiciones de manos… Y digamos que me basé en ti para poder hacerlo… Tú nunca utilizabas posiciones de manos… Así que intenté replicarlo, y luego de varios años pude hacerlo… Aunque no puedo hacer más que un solo clon…"** contestó Kurama.

"Wow, eso es sorprendente… Tal vez tú y Red ahora pueden darme una intensa batalla…" declaró Naruto y Kurama sonrió. **"Tienes suerte que no luché enserio, no utilice ni siquiera el 10% de mi poder debido a esos humanos que están por allá… Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son?"** preguntó Kurama.

Naruto entonces cambió su expresión a una más seria. "Kurama… Ha llegado el día… Luego de todo este tiempo al fin realizaremos la misión que nos encomendó Shinigami-sama… Es hora de cazar a esos malditos…"

Kurama al oír esto preguntó con cara seria. **"¿Ya encontraste a especies que valgan la pena ayudar?... No lo sé, a mí no me parecen personas confiables ni especiales…"** preguntó Kurama en voz baja para que no lo escuchen los demás, para luego mirar hacia ellos, quienes se asustaron un poco porque ese enorme zorro los estaba examinando.

"N-Nos va a comer…" dijo Joker. Pero Shepard contestó. "Ya Joker… No exageres… Seguramente está convenciendo a ese zorro para ayudarnos… Créeme, yo vi lo que pueden hacer esos dos en equipo..."

"Pff, ni lo digas Comandante… Luego de ver esta batalla no me quedan dudas de que pueden hacer un daño muy serio a cualquier cosa…" agregó Joker, pero repentinamente ellos empezaron a oír unos murmullos en un extraño idioma. Así que ellos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a decenas de personas bien vestidas reunidas detrás de ellos.

Parecía ser que tenían miradas de felicidad en sus rostros, algunos casi a punto de llorar de la felicidad mirando hacia Naruto, quien estos momentos estaba terminando de hablar con Kurama. "Esa mujer… Es diferente a todos los que han venido… Ella en realidad desea salvar a su galaxia… Ademas quiere que todas las especies se unan para lograr la paz… Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más joven… Y por tal motivo te saqué de allí luego de tanto tiempo… Es hora que regreses conmigo compañero… Es hora de que acabemos con los Segadores y venguemos las muertes de todos nuestros amigos…" declaró Naruto.

Kurama entonces puso una mirada de determinación en su rostro. **"Está bien… Vamos a hacerlo… Creí que nunca te decidirías en luchar contra ellos… Pero al fin llegó el día… Quiero aplastar a unos cuantos de esos bastardos con mis colas para recordar los buenos tiempos…"**

Mientras tanto, Shepard y los demás habían intentado hablar con las personas detrás de ellos, pero ellos simplemente los ignoraron mientras seguían mirando felices hacia Naruto, seguramente porque ellos no comprendían su idioma. Así que ellos simplemente miraron hacia al frente, justo para ver a la enorme bestia empezar a ser… ¿absorbido? Por Naruto.

Y las personas al ver esto empezaron a aplaudir de emoción, pero Shepard y lo demás simplemente los ignoraron, ya que pudieron ver a Naruto caer de rodillas luego de terminar de absorber por completo a Kurama.

"Diablos Kurama… ¿Cuanta energía natural recogiste con ayuda del Gedō Mazo?" preguntó Naruto empezando a ponerse de pie lentamente, sin duda Kurama aumento bastante su poder en todo este tiempo.

**"Jejeje, suficiente como para hacerte jadear…"** contestó Kurama ya dentro de Naruto, quien luego se sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban Shepard y su tripulación, pero además él pudo ver a varias personas más, además de ellos.

Así que él desapareció en un destello amarillo para aparecer en un instante frente a Shepard y su tripulación, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto teletransportarse. "Comandante… Ya casi está todo listo y luego podremos partir… Solamente déjame hablar con mis hijos…" dijo Naruto haciendo que todos los que llegaron junto a Shepard abran los ojos en Shock.

Allí había un poco más de 20 personas, quienes casi se abalanzan sobre Naruto al verlo. "¿Todos ellos son hijos tuyos?" preguntó Shepard intrigada.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió mientras recibía el abrazo de algunos mientras que los demás gritaban 'Oto-sama'. Pero Naruto decidió contestar la pregunta de Shepard. "Se podría decir que sí… Pero no fueron concebidos… Ya te explicaré luego…" Naruto entonces hizo una pausa y miró hacia el cielo. "Red…" dijo Naruto.

Al instante todos ellos oyeron un poderoso estruendo en el aire, mientras una nube de color rojo empezó a formarse en el mismo, para luego empezar a descender y empezar a tomar forma justo al lado derecho de Naruto.

Luego de que la nube tomó forma, todos ellos pudieron ver a una extraña criatura humanoide. Era casi igual a un humano, pero era completamente rojo. Ademas estaba desnudo, pero no tenía partes íntimas ni rostro. **"¿Desea algo Naruto-sama?"** preguntó Red en el extraño idioma. Pero a Shepard y los demás el idioma se les hacia un poco familiar.

Naruto al oír esto miró durante una milésima de segundo a Red, quien asintió con la cabeza. **"Ya veo Naruto-sama… Con que ha llegado el día…" **Luego él miró hacia Shepard. **"Es un gusto conocerla Comandante Shepard… Sin duda es un placer conocer a la mujer que hizo que Naruto-sama al fin se ponga manos a la obra…"** declaró Red con una ligera reverencia, ahora hablando en un idioma entendible para los demás.

Shepard al oír esto solo lo miró, no era algo muy extraño. Ya había visto distintas especies alienígenas, así que ellos no se habían sorprendido por la apariencia de Red. Lo que si les llamó la atención fue que él conozca el nombre de Shepard, después de todo. Naruto no le había dicho nada.

**"Tal vez usted sea lo que Naruto-sama necesita para rehacer su vida… Tal vez usted podría…**" "Red…" interrumpió Naruto, y Red dándose cuenta de esto rápidamente se disculpó con Naruto.

"Pero bueno… Oye Red… Tú estarás a cargo del planeta mientras estoy fuera… Regresaré cuando todo esto termine… Tú tienes poder suficiente para mantener la barrera y el Genjutsu en todo este lugar…" Naruto dijo, pero esta vez en su idioma natal.

Y Joker susurró a Shepard. "Comandante… ¿Ese idioma es Japonés? Se parece mucho…" preguntó Joker, y Shepard asintió con la cabeza mientras configuraba el traductor de su omniherramienta. Y también lo hicieron todos, ellos también querían saber sobre que estaban hablando. Y no estuvieron equivocados, ahora podían entenderlos claramente.

"Eso es todo Red… Procura cuidar de todos… Los Segadores no vendrán aquí, así que no tienen nada que temer…" Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a la multitud y les dijo. "Hijos míos… Luego de 3 mil años he despertado de mi larga siesta… Sé que ustedes están emocionados por volverme a ver luego de tanto tiempo, pero ahora debo partir para cumplir la misión que Shinigami-sama me encomendó hace ya varios milenios…Pero no se pongan tristes, que yo regresare tarde o temprano… Red se encargará de ustedes como siempre lo ha hecho mientras tomaba mis largas siestas… Pero ahora debo partir junto con estas personas… Nos volveremos a ver dentro de algunos años…" dijo Naruto.

Todos los 'hijos' de Naruto al oír esto asintieron con la cabeza; si bien ellos eran solo seres creados con el Rinnegan de Naruto, ellos veían a Naruto como su padre, y Naruto los veía a ellos como sus hijos.

Naruto los creó porque luego de los primeros 20 mil años él se sintió bastante solo, Kurama no era suficiente. Así que primero creó a Red, un ser humanoide que compartía todas las habilidades de Naruto, excepto algunas especiales como el Rinnegan o el chakra del Kyubi.

Y luego de unos pocos cientos de años más él empezó a crear a estas personas, con todo el poder acumulado que había obtenido con el correr de los años, decidió crearlos, además de aumentar el poder de Red con el correr del tiempo. Hasta tal punto de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la barrera que cubría al planeta.

Luego ellos oyeron a Red hablar nuevamente. **"Y que hay 'eso' Naruto-sama… ¿Vas a utilizarlos ahora o lo dejaras para más tarde?"** preguntó Red.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y contestó. "No, lo más recomendable es no utilizarlos aun. Los Segadores aun no atacan en este ciclo, así que sería un desperdicio ponerlos en marcha por el momento… Cuando los Segadores ataquen, yo te enviaré un mensaje… Tu sabrás qué hacer…" Red asintió para luego ver a Naruto voltearse y mirar a los visitantes en este planeta.

"Muy bien… ¿Es hora de partir?" preguntó Naruto con media sonrisa, él se pudo dar cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero la primera en salir de su estado fue Shepard, quien sacudió su cabeza para luego asentir. "Sí… Es hora de ir… Aun hay bastantes cosas que quiero preguntarte…" Y con eso dicho ellos dieron media vuelta para regresar a la nave, no sin antes despedirse de las personas que se habían agrupado allí para ver a su padre luego de varios años.

Todos entonces volvieron a subir a la nave por la parte posterior, y los demás los habían seguido hasta la parte de atrás para darles un último adiós. Luego la puerta del hangar se cerró y todos vieron a la nave tomar vuelo y luego salir a toda velocidad fuera del planeta.

**_"Buena suerte Naruto-sama… Cuando me necesite… No dudaré en ayudarlo…" _**dijo Red telepáticamente a Naruto, quien en la nave asintió con la cabeza, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de seriedad total.

Había llegado el momento… el momento de luchar una vez más… Pero esta vez, para ganar definitivamente…

"Antes de hacerte las preguntas. Debería mostrarte tu camarote…" Dijo Shepard, y Naruto al oír esto rápidamente dejó su cara seria para mirar hacia ella. "Uhm, no te molestes… Yo no necesito dormir… Desperté hace unos tres años… Así que no tengo sueño… Dormí bastante. Este lugar estará bien…" contestó Naruto haciendo referencia al hangar de la nave.

Shepard y los demás entonces lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Sabes… tres años sin dormir es bastante tiempo…" replicó Shepard incrédula.

Naruto al oír esto se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza y contestó. "Pues no es mucho para mi… tres años pasan en un santiamén…"

Shepard al oír la respuesta suspiró. "Sabes… tres años NO pasan en un santiamén… Pero bueno… Creo que es momento de que todos oigan tu historia… Acompáñame a la sala de comunicaciones…" dijo Shepard mientras miraba a Naruto colocar una extraña marca en el hangar de la nave. Ella levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada ya que Naruto respondió su pregunta. "Ah sí… Estas marcas sirven para que pueda teletransportarme. Donde quiera que esté esta marca. Yo apareceré en un instante… Es tan solo para ahorrar tiempo…"

"Te dije que dejes de leerme la mente… Es bastante molesto…" agregó Shepard, pero Naruto sonrió levemente y replicó. "No te leí la mente. Leí la expresión en tu rostro. Sabía que querías saber qué era esto… Ahora ya lo sabes… Pero antes de irnos, quisiera ir a la cabina del piloto."

Shepard solo asintió y luego salió junto con Naruto fuera del hangar para luego ir al ascensor de la nave, los demás ya habían salido hace tiempo. Ellos fueron los últimos en quedar dentro.

Luego de unos segundos ellos llegaron al puesto de mando, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando con un poco de asombro, aunque sabían disimularlo muy bien.

"Comandante… ¡Ese hombre es sorpren-!… Uh… Hola…" dijo Kelly con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia Naruto, cosa que hizo que él levante una ceja, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. "Hola Kelly, un gusto conocerte…" Dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia.

Kelly imitó esto, saludando de la misma forma a Naruto, pero luego ella recordó que él supo su nombre. "¿Cómo sabes que me llamo así? ¿La Comandante te lo dijo?" preguntó ella.

"Si… Yo se lo dije Kelly. Ahora, ¿hay algo que necesite saber?" preguntó ella. "Por ahora nada Comandante…" contestó y Shepard asintió con la cabeza para luego caminar hacia el frente. "Sígueme…" dijo Shepard y Naruto así lo hizo, y luego de unos pocos segundos ellos llegaron a la cabina. Lugar donde Joker se encontraba discutiendo con EDI. "¿Tú crees que un ser humano puede volar o inclusive lanzar a una enorme bestia sin siquiera tocarlo?... Te lo digo… Ese sujeto no es humano…"

**"Señor Moreau, le aseguro que ese hombre es un ser humano ordinario. Al entrar a la nave, los sensores detectaron que tiene todas las características de uno… Lo más probable es que solo tenga habilidades especiales como cada especie lo tiene…" **replicó EDI y cuando Joker estuvo por contestar, ellos oyeron que Shepard se aclaró la garganta.

Rápidamente Joker se dio la vuelta, pero él vio a Naruto en ese lugar, y por tal motivo él se quedó completamente callado. Aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Naruto lo intimidaba bastante. "Esta es la cabina… ¿Qué necesitas de este lugar?" preguntó Shepard mirando a Naruto, quien tomó unos pasos hacia el frente y miró hacia Joker. "¿Ya pasamos el Relé de Masa?"

"Ehm… Aun no, dentro de unos 2 minutos llegaremos allí… ¿Cuál es el motivo?" preguntó Joker. "Ya lo veras… Solamente quiero ver qué sucede una vez que pasamos por el Relé de Masa." Contestó Naruto, esperando a pacientemente en la cabina a que pasen los dos minutos.

Una vez que el tiempo culminó, ellos estuvieron cerca del Relé de Masa, y Joker miró hacia Naruto. "Ya estamos aquí…" dijo Joker.

"Está bien, puedes pasar, lo que quiero ver es que sucede una vez que atravesamos por completo el Relé…" contestó Naruto, así que Joker asintió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Para luego hacer a la nave avanzar y luego atravesar el Relé de Masa de regreso a la Vía Láctea.

"Listo… Hemos regresado a la Vía Láctea, Comandante…" informó Joker a Shepard, quien asintió con la cabeza para luego ver a Naruto mirar por la ventanilla izquierda.

Ella vio que él asintió con la cabeza, así que esto le llamó la atención y ella también decidió mirar hacia ese lugar. "¿Y el Relé de Masa? ¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Shepard mirando hacia Naruto, Joker al oír esto levantó una ceja en confusión y también miró hacia ese lugar.

Y Naruto decidió responder su pregunta. "Como sabrán, ese Relé de Masa apareció repentinamente en su galaxia. Yo fui quien lo colocó allí por medio de una técnica especial. Y como ya estoy con ustedes, ya no es necesario de que ese Relé de Masa siga conectando con mi mundo. Red se encargó de ocultarlo desde mi planeta, ya que no quiero que nadie vaya allí mientras no estoy. Simplemente porque estarían viajando a ese lugar en vano…"

"Espera un momento… ¿Estás diciendo que pueden controlar un Relé de Masa así como así? ¿Sabes la tecnología que tienen esos Relés? ¿Sabes que pueden destruir todo un Sistema Estelar si llega a suceder algo malo?" preguntó Joker incrédulo.

"Si… He visto de primera mano lo que puede causar la destrucción de un Relé de Masa…

Los Segadores intentaron destruir mi mundo una vez destruyendo un Relé de Masa… Ese es el motivo por el cual mi Sistema Estelar tiene un solo planeta… Pero no pudieron hacer nada gracias a la barrera que había colocado en mi planeta… Fue durante el ciclo de los Proteanos. Luego de eso los Segadores dejaron de intentar destruir mi mundo… Sabían que no podían destruirme." Contestó Naruto haciendo que Joker esté aun más incrédulo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó el verdaderamente interesado. Pero Shepard decidió hablar. "Si quieres saberlo, él contestará todas nuestras preguntas en la sala de comunicaciones. Ven si es que quieres, y EDI, avisa a los demás miembros de la tripulación si desean oír esto."

**"Está bien, Comandante."** Contestó EDI mientras informaba a la tripulación si deseaban oír la historia de Naruto

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Un gusto conocerlo, teniente de vuelo Jeff Moreau." Naruto dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Joker luego de que EDI haya dicho eso. Joker al oír esto se levantó de su asiento para estrechar manos con Naruto. "Si… También el mío… Pero ahora quiero oír tu historia… Espero que sea la mitad de buena de lo que te hemos visto hacer allí en tu planeta." Dijo Joker caminando hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a Shepard quien le hizo una seña para que lo acompañe. Naruto asintió y luego se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones, lugar donde había bastantes personas, quienes al percatarse de la presencia de su Comandante además de la de Naruto, abrieron paso para que ellos puedan entrar correctamente a la sala.

Naruto y Shepard se pararon en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, y allí Naruto saludó a todos, y casi todos devolvieron el saludo. Luego él preguntó. "Muy bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?"

Al decir esto muchos levantaron la mano, pero Naruto dio la palabra a Jacob. "Sí… Yo quería saber cómo es que pueden hablar japonés en tu planeta… Me pareció muy raro…"

"Pues seguramente es una coincidencia con el idioma al que tu llamas Japonés. Y no… Yo no tengo nada que ver con que en ese país llamado Japón hablan en ese idioma…" contestó Naruto, y esto sorprendió a Jacob ya que él no había preguntado eso último, pero él lo había adivinado.

Y Shepard al oír esto dio un codazo en la cintura a Naruto al mismo tiempo que susurraba. "Ya te dije que dejes de hacer eso… A las personas no les gusta que estén leyendo sus mentes sin permiso…"

Naruto luego de recibir el golpe se había sobado ese lugar, ya que fue un golpe bien preciso. Y aunque él fuera inmortal, aun podía sentir dolor. Pero luego él sonrió nerviosamente, y asintió hacia Shepard.

Los demás no sabían que le dijo su Comandante a él, pero no preguntaron ya que esta vez Joker habló. "Ehm… Naruto, ¿cierto?" preguntó Joker viendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto. "Bueno. Tengo dos preguntas. La primera es, ¿cómo puedes hacer todas esas mierdas que hiciste? Y la otra es cuántos años tienes en realidad." Preguntó Joker, y muchos asintieron al oír esto, esto era lo que casi todos querían oír.

"Mi edad es de noventa y nueve mil setecientos treinta y cuatro años…Los cuento para no olvidar a aquellos que alguna vez fueron especiales para mi…" contestó Naruto, haciendo que todos los que estaban allí abran los ojos en shock y las mandíbulas enormemente.

"¿Pero cómo eso es posible? Ni siquiera las Asaris pueden vivir tanto tiempo…" preguntó Miranda desde su lugar, ella estaba bastante interesada por las habilidades de este hombre. Tal vez podía ser una gran ayuda para Cerberus y por tal motivo ella se encontraba escuchando esta conversación.

"Ufff, hombre… Pero si no pareces tener más de 20 años…" habló Joker nuevamente.

Naruto lo miró y contestó. "Mi apariencia es lo de menos… No puedo envejecer ni tampoco morir… No hasta completar mi misión…"

Esto llamó la atención a todo el mundo, así que uno de los que se encontraban allí preguntó qué tipo de misión era esa. "Antes de contarles mi misión… Voy a contarles mi historia… Puede ser larga, así que les advierto que estaremos aquí durante un buen tiempo." Naruto en realidad no tenía ningún problema en contar toda su historia y secretos, ¿qué podrían hacer estas personas con esta clase de información? Aunque pudiera sonar arrogante de su parte, él simplemente podría destruir a cualquier persona quien intentara meterse con él.

"Todo empezó hace ya varios años atrás… La fecha de mi nacimiento…" Él empezó a relatar la historia del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha, de cómo él fue la paria de su pueblo. Odiado y despreciado la mayor parte de su infancia. De cómo cuando solo tenía 6 cayó en una organización secreta en su aldea dirigida por un hombre que quería utilizarlo como su arma personal. Pero con el tiempo este hombre lo crio como un propio hijo.

Allí comentó que su carácter cambió bastante, ya era más frio y serio con varias cosas. Aunque claro, el líder de su aldea (Sarutobi) luego se enteró que él estaba en ese lugar, y ordenó al líder de la organización quitarlo inmediatamente de ese lugar.

Aunque ya fue un poco tarde debido a que él ya había cambiado bastante, él se había enterado de muchas cosas cuando estuvo en ese lugar, cosas como su linaje Uzumaki, uno de los clanes más poderosos que había existido en su mundo hace ya varios años.

También contó que él fue hacia las ruinas de su clan y allí encontró un objeto esférico el cual estuvo por varios años en posesión de su clan.

Shepard sabía cuál era ese objeto. Ella quería preguntarle sobre ello, pero solo se quedó callada oyendo con mucho interés la historia de Naruto, quien continuó contando cosas de su pasado.

Comentó de una organización que quería cazar a las bestias con colas los cuales existían en su mundo. Él contó que poseía uno de ellos, el cual era esa enorme bestia que todos habían visto, y que tan solo al principio tenía 9 colas en lugar 10, y era de un color anaranjado.

Contó de la guerra que hubo con esa organización luego de que él haya asesinado a casi la totalidad de esa organización. Y debido al entrenamiento y las ideas que había recibido siendo apenas un niño, él no se quedó parado sin hacer nada. Él fue en busca del último miembro luego de que este haya declarado la guerra a todo el mundo.

Comentó que fue una batalla muy dura porque había aparecido un enemigo inesperado, pero terminó victorioso luego de varias horas de intensa lucha. Luego de que Naruto había derrotado a ese hombre, él comentó muy gráficamente de cómo le había arrancado los ojos para luego implantárselos. (Rinnegan) Para así poder cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a su bestia con cola. El cual era convertirlo en el Bijū más poderoso.

A él en ese tiempo no le importaba las demás bestias, él simplemente había borrado las conciencias de todos ellos con la ayuda del Fruto del Eden para luego fusionar el poder de ellos en su Bijū, haciendo que Kurama sufra los cambios que todos habían visto cuando estaban en su planeta.

Y luego de eso ya nada sucedió por varios años en su mundo, las personas habían decidido que Naruto sea su líder ya que tenía talento para ello. Ademas por haber derrotado por si solo a esa organización la cual quería dominar el mundo.

Pero con el correr del tiempo llegaron los Segadores, él contó sobre como su invasión los tomó desprevenidos, pero que lograron repeler a la primera oleada. Pero cuando llegaron las grandes flotillas, ellos empezaron a caer como moscas. Y él no pudo salvarlos a todos ni siquiera con todo su poder, y por tal motivo él tuvo que usar el último recurso para eliminar a todos los Segadores.

Luego de eso Naruto comentó brevemente su conversación con el Shinigami y luego la llegada de Shepard a su planeta, y el motivo por el cual él se había unido a ellos.

"Vaya… O sea, ¿hubo más personas como tú? ¿Capaces de realizar todos esos locos ataques?" preguntó Joker interesado.

"No todos podían hacer lo que yo puedo hacer, algunos era… Normales, para estándares Shinobis… Algunos eran diferentes a los demás, y yo fui uno de ellos." Contestó Naruto.

"Comandante… Creo que deberíamos enviarlo a una base de Cerberus para que puedan analizarlo. Tal vez podremos utilizar eso que él llama Chakra si logramos extraérselo un poco, para luego implantarlo en humanos..." Dijo Miranda.

Por algún motivo Shepard al oír esas palabras sintió un poco de enojo, no le agradó la idea de ver a Naruto siendo analizado por Cerberus, pero Naruto habló antes que ella. "Eso no será posible… Nadie además de mi es capaz de utilizar chakra…" contestó Naruto.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Jacob, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con Miranda, él no podía negar que sería interesante poder hacer uno de esos ataques elementales.

"Ninguno de ustedes tienen redes de chakra… En el hipotético caso de que lleguen a implantarse mi chakra… Ustedes morirían irremediablemente… Hay toda una historia detrás de ello. Del creador del mundo Shinobi y unas cuantas cosas más… Pero ahora mismo no me siento con ganas de seguir hablando. Otro día lo haré si quieren saberlo… Pero por el momento necesito otra cosa… Y con urgencia…" contestó Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Shepard mirándolo, Naruto al oír esto se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y dijo. "Uhm… Bueno, como verá, soy un hombre… Y yo tengo mis necesidades…. Ya sabes…" dijo Naruto un poco apenado, y la mayoría de las personas pudieron entender a lo que él se refería, y por tal motivo no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

"¿Que no puedes esperar un poco?" preguntó Shepard apartando el sonrojo de su cara.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió. "Bueno… Sí puedo… Si ya espere unos…" y entonces Naruto se puso a contar. "Bueno, ya pasó mucho tiempo…" concluyó Naruto con una risa.

Shepard entonces suspiró y dijo. "Está bien… Todo el mundo regrese a sus puestos. Doy por terminada esta reunión." Al decir esto todos asintieron y salieron para ir de regreso a sus puestos.

"Joker… Nos dirigimos a Omega. Tenemos que ir en busca de nuestros nuevos reclutas…" Joker al oír esto asintió y fue de regreso a la cabina. Y Shepard se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto. "En Omega encontraras lo que estás buscando… Tan solo intenta pasar desapercibido… Ese lugar es muy peligroso. Intenta no hacer nada llamativo."

"Lo haré si nadie intenta atacarla, Comandante…" replicó Naruto, y Shepard levantó una ceja. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella.

"Pues usted es la única razón por la cual abandone mi planeta. Si a usted llega a pasarle algo, entonces tendría que regresar a mi planeta. Yo no puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda… Es algo que en verdad no puedo permitir." declaró Naruto con firmeza y una cara bastante seria, cosa que causó un leve sonrojó en ella.

Pero Shepard rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía? Actuando como una chiquilla frente a una súper estrella… Una súper estrella muy apuesta. _"¿Qué diablos me sucede?" _Shepard se preguntó, pero ella creyó que Naruto leería su mente, pero no lo hizo ya que seguía con la mirada determinada.

"Pues no creas que no se defenderme por mi misma… No necesito que alguien me esté protegiendo. Yo se cuidarme muy bien…" replicó Shepard mientras caminaba fuera de la sala para luego ir hacia el mapa de la galaxia y fijar rumbo a Omega.

Naruto sonrió al oír esto, pero no dijo nada mientras también salía fuera de la sala de comunicaciones para mirar con más detalle a la nave, aunque si bien él ya había visto todo tipo de naves cuando estuvo esperando todo este tiempo a que seres vivos lleguen a su planeta, él no podía negar que le gustaba ver lo que la tecnología podía lograr. Y por tal motivo él quería examinar la Normandía, tenía muchas cosas en mente para mejorar la nave, pero tenía que estar seguro si las modificaciones que él quería hacer no serían un problema. Tal vez podía hablar un poco más con EDI para discutir con ella sobre eso.

Luego de eso él fue cerca del mapa de la galaxia para ver a Shepard trazando rumbo, también se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba a la derecha le echó una ojeada, así que Naruto le hizo un guiño causando un sonrojo en ella. Pero nuevamente ella regreso a sus labores. Y Naruto solo rió mentalmente de la reacción, aún le gustaba hacer eso en las mujeres. Luego de todos estos años aún conservaba su toque.

Shepard se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto, así que empezó a decirle cuál era su misión principal por el momento, aunque Naruto ya sabía todo, igual Shepard decidió darle información. Después de todo, Naruto ya había dado mucha.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Capitulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Bueno, voy a explicar rápidamente algunas cosas. Naruto si es inmortal, no puedo morir por nada… Pero no crean que debido a esto las cosas serán fáciles para él, ya verán lo que tengo en mente para el futuro. Por el momento no habrá mucha acción, así que esperen a que las cosas se pongan rudas.**

**La pequeña lucha entre Kurama y Naruto, sí. Naruto pudo sonar un poco arrogante, pero solamente estaba molestando a Kurama, hace tiempo que no se veían, y tan solo quería bromear un poco con su amigo. Y Naruto lo encerró en el Gedo Mazo con su consentimiento, para que asi Kurama pueda incrementar su poder juntando mucha mas energía Natural que lo haría estando fuera, y como Naruto dormiría por bastante tiempo, él dijo a Naruto para que lo meta allí.**

**La historia de Naruto la resumí un poco, pude ser un poco parecida a "El demonio entre las sombras" pero aclaro que no es lo mismo, es muy diferente como ya pudieron darse cuenta.**

**Ahora quiero hacer una pregunta. Ustedes quieren que esto sea exclusivamente NarutoxShepard, o tal vez podría ser un TalixNarutoxShepard. Es que a mi no me gusta ver a Tali con Garrus ¬¬. Garrus me cae bien, pero Tali… Tali :(**

**Pero bueno, no les obligo a nada, déjenme saber sobre esto en los comentarios.**

**Ah sí, y si quieren que actualice más seguido… Pues hay que ver que tanto éxito tiene este fic. Estoy muy concentrado en "El demonio entre las sombras." Si aún no lo lees, puedes hacerlo para darte un poco de idea de los poderes de Naruto, aunque claro, el pasado de Naruto en este fic es muy diferente al otro. Aunque hay varias cosas que comparten en común.**

**No se olviden de agregarme en mi facebook para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. En mi bio esta el link.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Reviews: 12 - Favs: 17 - Follows: 14**

* * *

Ser Orgánico hablando. "Hola"

Ser Orgánico pensando. _"Lo que sea."_

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio hablando. **"Asimilación completada."**

Ser No-Orgánico / Demonio pensando. **_"Claro"_**

Técnicas. "_Katon etc_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

"Muy bien, llegamos a Omega… Recuerda Naruto… Nada llamativo." Dijo Shepard frente a la compuerta de salida de la Normandía. Junto con ella estaban Naruto y Jacob.

Shepard decidió que Miranda permanezca en la nave, ella quería ver un poco más las habilidades de Naruto, ella quería saber qué más él podía hacer.

Naruto al oír lo que dijo Shepard no pudo evitar sonreír. "Está bien Comandante. Pero usted ya sabe que no lo hare si no intentan nada contra usted…" contestó Naruto.

Shepard suspiró al oír esto para luego comprobar su equipo por una última vez, y luego la puerta de la nave se abrió. Y Ellos entonces entraron a Omega.

Ellos empezaron a caminar lentamente a través de un pasillo el cual tenía varias ventanas. Shepard iba al frente, mientras que los demás de su equipo la seguían por detrás.

Y tan solo luego de apenas unos 10 segundos de empezar a caminar fueron interceptados por alguien que Naruto pudo reconocer como un Salariano, quien sonrió y abrió los brazos al ver a Shepard.

"¡Eh! ¡Bienvenida a Omega! Eres nueva aquí, ¿no? Nunca me equivoco. Permíteme que…" dijo el Salariano rápidamente, pero no pudo terminar; ya que otra extraña criatura, con una armadura de color marrón y con cuatros ojos completamente negros; lo interrumpió.

"Oh… Hola, Moklan. Solo estaba…" nuevamente habló con prisa y nerviosismo el Salariano mirando hacia la persona recién llegada. Y Naruto pudo reconocerlo por los recuerdos de Shepard como un Batariano, pero él simplemente permaneció en silencio observando todo.

"Vete, Fargut. Ahora…" dijo Moklan con voz ronca y amenazadora al nervioso Salariano. Quien rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo fuera de ese lugar.

Moklan entonces volvió a mirar hacia el frente, más específicamente a Shepard. "Malditos carroñeros… Bienvenida a Omega, Shepard." Saludó el Batariano inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Shepard al oír esto cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y preguntó. "¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Por supuesto. Te hemos detectado desde que entraste en los Sistemas de Terminus. No eres tan discreta como crees. Aria quiere saber que trae a una Espectro muerta a Omega. Te sugiero que vayas al Afterlife y te presentes a ti misma." Contestó Moklan.

Shepard al oír esto arrugó el rostro e hizo una señal de alto. "Deja de hacerte el gallito. No he venido a causar problemas en Omega." Refutó ella.

Moklan al oír esto rió entre dientes y luego contestó mientras hacía unos gestos. "Las cosas explotan a tu paso, Shepard. No puedes culpar a Aria de que no te pierda de vista…. Afterlife. Ahora." Y con eso dicho Moklan dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

Naruto al oír lo que dijo ese hombre no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, y Shepard se percató de esto. Pero no le prestó mucha atención. Así que ella hizo un gesto a los demás para que la sigan y todos empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el frente.

Y al estar cerca del final del pasillo, ellos vieron a un hombre; con una armadura de color naranja con blanco, y tatuajes en los brazos; dar un rodillazo justo en el estómago a un Batariano, quien estaba vestido con prendas bastante anticuadas.

El Batariano al sentir el golpe cayó al suelo mientras gruñía debido al dolor. Pero luego el Batariano se sentó en el suelo para apoyarse por la pared mientras miraba con suplica a Shepard. "Por favor… Ayúdame."

"Nadie te dijo que puedas hablar, imbécil." Contestó el hombre dándole unos puñetazos en la cabeza.

"¿Eres Zaeed Massani?" preguntó Shepard detrás del hombre.

El hombre al oír esto se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, soy yo. Debes ser la Comandante Shepard. He oído que tenemos una galaxia que salvar." Contestó Zaeed.

Shepard al oír esto se acercó a Zaeed mientras decía. "Me alegro de contar contigo, Zaeed. Tenemos mucho que hacer." Agregó ella estrechando manos.

"Eso tengo entendido." Contestó Zaeed mientras agarraba su pistola de su funda, luego de finalizar el saludo con Shepard. Luego él se volteó e hizo una señal con la pistola al Batariano para que se levante. "Supongo que el Hombre Ilusorio te habrá comentado de nuestro acuerdo…" preguntó Zaeed.

"No. Supongo que decidió dejar esa información fuera el expediente…" contestó Shepard.

"Me alegro haberlo preguntado…" replicó Zaeed para volver a mirar a Shepard y luego acercarse a ella.

"Acepté una misión hace poco, justo antes de ser contratado por Cerberus. Pensé que podía interesarte. ¿Has oído el nombre Vito Santiago? Es el Jefe de los Soles Azules. Dirige toda la organización. Parece que tomó una refinería de Eldfell-Ashland en Zorya y está usando a sus trabajadores como mano de obra esclava. La empresa quiere que se solucione." Dijo Zaeed.

"Me asegurare de que nos ocupemos de eso…" replicó Shepard.

"Bien. Resolvamos las tareas pendientes para podernos concentrar en ser unos grandísimos héroes." Agregó Zaeed sarcásticamente, para luego mirar hacia atrás al Batariano, quien al ver esto rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la dirección por la cual Shepard y los demás habían venido.

Zaeed al percatarse de esto rápidamente apunto con su pistola hacia la pierna del Batariano y disparó una vez. Pero la bala nunca llegó al Batariano ya que pareció ser detenida por una especie Barrera que apareció justo detrás del Batariano, quien se había detenido repentinamente por algún tipo de fuerza.

"No hay motivo para dispararle…" dijo Naruto tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

Shepard al oír esto entendió lo que había sucedido, y ella no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Qué parte de "nada llamativo" no había entendido?

Zaeed al oír esta voz miró hacia Naruto para luego acercarse hacia él. Para luego empezar a mirarlo detenidamente. "Hmmm… Tú no eres lo que aparentas… Tu eres un asesino… ¿Por qué te importa lo que haga con este Batariano?" preguntó Zaeed mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos. Y Naruto devolvió la mirada.

"Porque no hay motivo para que luchemos entre nosotros. Todos tenemos un enemigo en común. Y matarnos los unos a los otros solo disminuiría nuestra potencia de fuego…" replicó Naruto sabiamente.

Zaeed al oír esto sonrió. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno… Está bien. No soy estúpido. Puedo darme cuenta por tu mirada que no estás jugando. Pero aun así, debo llevármelo. No puedo dejar inconcluso mi trabajo."

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y liberó la Barrera, dejando de contener al Batariano, quien un instante cayó de rodillas al suelo. "Está bien… Eso no puedo negártelo. Llévatelo." Replicó Naruto.

Zaeed sonrió una vez más, no conocía a este tipo en absoluto. Pero esa mirada en sus ojos le decía que era alguien extremadamente poderoso. Podía sentirlo, era… extraño. Y él podía decir que le caía bien. Pero luego él se agachó y agarró al Batariano para llevarlo junto con él a algún sitio.

Luego de eso Shepard salió del final del pasillo para doblar a una esquina, y allí había una puerta con un extraño círculo verde.

"Naruto… recuerda bien… Nada llamativo…" dijo Shepard, ella sabía que estaba siendo un poco pesada. Pero ella no quería arriesgarse a que Naruto termine destruyendo el lugar por completo porque alguien decidió burlarse de sus prendas o algo así… Y ella al pensar eso ultimo quiso golpearse la cabeza.

"Está bien Comandante… Cambiaré mis prendas…" dijo Naruto, él había leído la mente de Shepard… sin querer.

Shepard al oír esto rápidamente se volteó. "No hay necesidad… No tenemos tiempo…" y ella no pudo terminar ya que vio que una especie de haz de luz blanco empezó a rodear a Naruto, más específicamente donde se encontraban sus prendas, para luego de unos pocos segundos disiparse y revelar lo que Naruto ahora tenía.

Ahora llevaba una armadura de color blanca en su mayor parte y negra en algunos sitios. Él aún tenía esas extrañas comas, pero ahora en los brazos. Y en la espalda llevaba… ¿2 espadas? De color rojo que brillaban un poco en los extremos. **_(Imagen en mi bio)_**

Shepard al ver al cambio asintió y dijo. "Bien… Así pasaras más desapercibido... Y deja de leerme la mente…" Ella dijo con un suspiro, pero luego se dio la vuelta tocar algo en la puerta, la cual hizo un ruido, y luego se abrió.

"Hombre, debes enseñarme a hacer eso…" Dijo Jacob mirando a Naruto sorprendido. Naruto sonrió y contestó. "Ya lo veremos…"

Ellos entonces caminaron hacia el frente ignorando las miradas de algunas personas que parecían conocer a Shepard le estaban dando, así que ellos subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la entrada del Afterlife. Allí el guardia los dejó pasar sin ningún problema.

Así que ellos solamente continuaron con su camino por el pasillo antes del Afterlife, solamente para ser detenidos por tres Batarianos que se interpusieron en su camino. Todos bien armados. "¿Qué estas mirando?" preguntó el del frente con una mirada arrogante a Shepard.

Shepard al oír esto lo miró directamente a los ojos. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que buscar pelea con personas que no conoces?" preguntó Shepard bastante seria.

El Batariano al oír esto gruñó y contestó. "No. Solo los que se me ponen delante."

Shepard entonces quitó su pistola de su funda y empezó a examinarla mientras decía. "Mira mi arma. ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?" Preguntó ella amenazadoramente, y Naruto al oír esto no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

"Yo… Bueno. Te has salvado de una buena… Por ahora. Nos vemos." Replicó el Batariano ya intimidado, para luego caminar hacia la entrada del Afterlife.

"Buena forma de intimidación sin recurrir a la violencia, Comandante." Declaró Naruto con media sonrisa.

Shepard al oír esto también sonrió mientras guardaba su pistola. "Los Batarianos en Omega son propensos a querer pasarse de listos… Debes mostrarles que estás dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas. No porque sea mujer me dejaré intimidar por ellos. Pero bueno, entremos al Afterlife…" replicó Shepard para volver a caminar hacia el frente.

Y mientras más se acercaban, ellos podían oír una música. Hasta que luego de unos segundos Shepard se paró frente a otra puerta y volvió a presionar el círculo verde, haciendo que la puerta se abra a gran velocidad.

Ahora la música se oía con mucho más volumen. Y Naruto al ver el lugar estuvo francamente sorprendido, las luces, el decorado. Todo era algo nuevo para él. En las naciones elementales nunca había visto algo así.

Él sonrió al ver a las Asaris bailando en una plataforma circular y en el medio había una especie de holograma o algo por el estilo, mostrando a otras Asaris bailarinas. Y Shepard pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Naruto. "Oye… Espera unos minutos, hablaré con la encargada de este lugar y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras…" dijo Shepard mirando hacia Naruto, quien al oír esto se detuvo, ya que él se estaba acercando hacia la barra para tener una mejor mirada.

Pero al oír esto él se detuvo a medio camino. Para luego darse la vuelta mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Aaah… Yo pensé que…" Pero él no pudo terminar ya que Shepard empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el encargado.

Naruto suspiró en derrota y empezó a caminar. "Vaya… Quien diría que la Comandante domaría tan rápido al hombre más fuerte del universo…" dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mirando hacia Naruto, quien al oír esto sonrió y replicó. "Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que hay que dejar que las mujeres tengan el control. Es mejor así…"

Jacob también sonrió al oír esto, pero luego ellos empezaron a seguir rápidamente a su Comandante ya que ella había preguntado si vendrían o no. Así que para no hacerla enojar rápidamente empezaron a seguirla.

Ellos caminaron alrededor de la plataforma, hasta llegar a una zona donde había unas escaleras. Shepard subió y pudo ver a varios guardias Batarianos y algunos Turianos mientras subía. Ella luego de subir las primeras escaleras instantáneamente dobló a la derecha para luego intentar subir las últimas escaleras.

Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ellos se dieron cuenta de que los guardias rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas, y Naruto detectó esto como algo hostil. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos los guardias y la Asari quien se encontraba al final de las escaleras habían caído al suelo, debido a que habían sentido repentinamente que algo los había rodeado para luego atraerlos hacia el piso.

Esto sorprendió a todos, aún más a los que estaban siendo afectados por la presión. Ya que ellos nunca habían sentido algo igual, además les era imposible ponerse de pie. Y Shepard sabía quién estaba haciendo esto, así que ella se volteó y rápidamente exclamó. "¡Naruto! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No me harán nada! ¡Tan solo están siendo precavidos!" exclamó Shepard intentando calamar a Naruto, quien tenía una mirada seria en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados.

Pero entonces Shepard se percató que la expresión en el rostro de Naruto se suavizó, y entonces ella se percató de que todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Y todos pudieron oír lo que dijo Shepard, así que ellos sabían quién había sido el causante.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" gritó un Batariano frente a Naruto mientras sacaba su rifle y le disparaba una ráfaga. Algunos de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo debido a la impresión. Y la Asari que estaba arriba empezó a gritar que se detengan, pero parecía que no la oyeron y continuaron con sus disparos.

Y Shepard solo pudo suspirar, y Jacob observó sorprendido como las balas simplemente atravesaban a Naruto, quien se encontraba mirando sus uñas con una mirada aburrida.

Luego de unos segundos de estar 'esquivando las balas' Naruto suspiró y dijo. "Bueno, perdónenme. No quería hacer eso. Simplemente detecté una situación hostil y tuve que defender a mi Comandante…" dijo Naruto mirando hacia los guardias quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ni siquiera una sola bala había dado en él, y eso que no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar. "Es el diablo…" dijo un guardia humano que se encontraba allí.

"¡Ya, suficiente todos ustedes!" exclamó la Asari acercándose hacia sus hombres. Luego ella miró hacia Shepard y dijo. "Shepard, ¡controle a su soldado si no quieres que los eche de este lugar!" Exclamó la Asari, su nombre era Aria T'Loak.

"Sí, discúlpelo… Aun no se adapta a las situaciones… Ya hablaré con él en la nave…" Dijo Shepard con una mirada de reproche mirando hacia Naruto, quien estaba sonriendo nerviosamente.

Aria al oír esto asintió satisfecha, para luego ordenar a un guardia suyo para que se acerque a Shepard. Y rápidamente él empezó a examinarla con su omniherramienta. Shepard no se quejó y dejó que la examinen.

Mientras tanto Aria se encontraba mirando sutilmente a Naruto, sin duda eso que había hecho le llamó bastante la atención. En especial lo que había hecho para que las balas no le hagan daño. Ella había visto claramente como las balas llegaban a él para luego atravesarlo como si fuera un simple holograma. Era algo bastante interesante, y tal vez ella podría contratarlo… De ser así tendría mucho más control sobre Omega.

Pero estaba Shepard… Ya lidiaría con eso más tarde, tal vez podía llegar a un acuerdo. Después de todo ella era Aria T'Loak.

Así que ella se simplemente continuó mirando al club frente a ella por el balcón, justo para oír a su guardia decir. "Está limpia."

Aria asintió con la cabeza y oyó a Shepard decir. "Me han dicho que eras la persona con la que debía hablar si tengo preguntas…"

Aria entonces se dio la vuelta con una mirada seria. "Depende de las preguntas."

"¿Tu diriges Omega?" preguntó Shepard, solamente para estar segura.

Aria entonces rió arrogantemente al mismo tiempo que ponía una mirada igual. "Soy Omega…" declaró ella dándose la vuelta para mirar al club mientras abría los brazos.

Luego ella volvió a bajarlos para acercarse a Shepard nuevamente. "Pero necesitas algo más. Todo el mundo necesita algo. Y todos acuden a mi…"

Ella entonces empezó a caminar alrededor de Shepard mientras decía. "Soy la jefa, soy la directora ejecutiva. O la reina, si te gustan los cuentos de hadas. No importa. Omega no tiene gobernante oficial y solo hay una regla…"

Ella entonces se sentó en el sofá y sentenció con una sonrisa arrogante. "No jodas a Aria…" Naruto al oír esto sonrió, sin duda habían personas que le llamaban bastante la atención… Y esta mujer no era la excepción… Ademas estaba caliente…

"Parece ser que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta que jueguen con nosotras…" replicó Shepard de pie.

"Eso guárdatelo para tu nave. Aquí se hace lo que yo diga." Contestó ella y luego hizo una seña a Shepard para que se siente en el sofá de su derecha.

Shepard así lo hizo para luego cruzar la pierna. "Bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó Aria mirando hacia Shepard.

Shepard al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y preguntó sobre la ubicación de Mordin Solus. Aria no se negó y contestó todas las preguntas de Shepard, quien había asentido satisfecha al obtener la ubicación del médico Salariano quien los ayudaría a luchar contra los enjambres paralizantes de los Recolectores.

Luego de eso Shepard preguntó sobre la ubicación de Arcángel. Y lo que oyó no le agradó mucho. "No, estoy reuniendo un equipo, y él está en la lista." Contestó Shepard luego de que Aria le haya preguntado si iba a asesinarlo.

"Interesante… Vas a crear unos enemigos si te alias con Arcángel. Eso suponiendo que puedas llegar hasta él. Ahora mismo tiene bastantes problemas." Agregó Aria.

"Tú solo dime como encontrarlo…" replicó Shepard abruptamente.

Y Aria al oír esto sonrió levemente, pero continuó. "Los grupos mercenarios locales están reclutando a todo el mundo que tenga un arma para que les ayude a acabar con él."

"Parece que ya tenemos una entrada…" dijo Jacob desde su lugar con una sonrisa mirando hacia Naruto, quien también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Están usando una sala privada para reclutar… Justo por ahí, seguro te aceptaran…" agregó Aria indicando a Shepard el lugar y con una conjetura bastante obvia.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Declaró Shepard.

"A ver si me la sigues dando cuando los mercenarios descubran que has venido a ayudarle…" replicó Aria con una sonrisa.

"Pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir…" dijo Shepard poniéndose de pie. Pero Aria rápidamente llamó su atención. "Espere Comandante… Yo también tengo algunas preguntas…" dijo Aria.

Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Shepard, esperando alguna pregunta sobre cómo estaba viva o algo así.

"Acércate por favor…" dijo Aria con una señal con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que sonreía a Naruto.

Shepard al oír esto miró sospechosamente hacia Aria, en especial porque le estaba dando una sonrisa bastante provocativa a Naruto, quien había asentido con la cabeza y empezó a acercarse hacia ellas con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Una vez que estuvo cerca, Aria palmeó suavemente al lado del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Y Naruto no objetó y así lo hizo. "Qué desea… ¿Aria-san?" preguntó Naruto con respeto.

Y Aria conocía el término que Naruto había utilizado en ella. Después de todo, era una Asari con varios años consigo. "Oooh. ¿Así que eres de ese país llamado Japón del planeta Tierra?" preguntó Aria con una sonrisa.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No… No soy de ese lugar. Es más, ni siquiera soy de esta galaxia…" contestó Naruto sinceramente.

Pero Aria al oír esto rió abiertamente, pero luego se detuvo ya que Naruto, la Comandante y el otro miembro de su equipo tenían miradas bastantes serias. "No… ¿Enserio? ¿No eres de esta Galaxia?" preguntó Aria confundida.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Oooh, eso hace las cosas mucho más interesantes…" dijo Aria disminuyendo un poco más la distancia con Naruto.

Pero Shepard al ver esto ya se cansó y dijo. "Muy bien… Naruto… Es hora de continuar con nuestra misión…" interrumpió Shepard con una mirada seria.

Pero a Aria no le gustó esto. "Comandante… Déjeme hablar a solas por unos minutos con tu soldado…" dijo Aria con una mirada seria. Ella lo que quería en realidad era que Naruto trabaje para ella como uno de sus hombres. Sin duda la ayudaría a gobernar sin problemas en Omega. Ella sabía que había algunas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con que ella sea la gobernante de este lugar, y con alguien como Naruto no tendría de qué preocuparse.

Shepard al oír esto devolvió la misma mirada, y estuvo a punto de negarse cuando oyó una risa por parte de Naruto. "Jaja, ya Comandante. No se preocupe por mí. También deseo hablan con Aria-'chan'" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sin desviar la mirada con Aria, quien al oír como Naruto la llamó sonrió. Sí… él ya estaba cayendo a sus encantos.

Naruto sabía lo que Aria quería hacer, pero era una lástima que ella no podría conseguirlo. Pero tal vez podría descargar en ella la tensión que tenía acumulada por tanto tiempo…

"Está bien… Has lo que quieras…" replicó Shepard… ¿enojada? Pero bueno, eso a ella no le importaba…

Ella entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo a Jacob. "Vámonos…" Jacob asintió pero Naruto volvió a hablar.

"Pero espera Comandante… Yo puedo estar aquí y contigo al mismo tiempo." Dijo Naruto ahora mirando a Shepard, quien al oír esto se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja en confusión.

Pero luego todos vieron asombrados como algo que parecía madera empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Hasta que luego de unos pocos segundos se transformó en Naruto, haciendo que todos aquellos que aún no habían visto esta técnica abrir los ojos como platos.

El clon al percatarse de ser creado caminó lentamente hacia Shepard hasta ponerse a su lado. "¿Continuamos con nuestra misión, Comandante?" preguntó el clon tranquilamente, ignorando la mirada que le estaban dando los demás en la habitación.

Shepard al oír esto simplemente se dio la vuelta para luego empezar a descender las escaleras. El clon tomó esto como un sí y también la siguió, al igual que Jacob.

Aria seguía sorprendida por lo que había visto, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dijo. "O vaya, sin duda tu eres bastante interesante… Pero dime… Naruto, ¿cierto?" preguntó Aria mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naruto, quien solamente estaba sonriendo.

Él al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y Aria sonrió y continuó. "Dime Naruto… ¿Que hace alguien como tú, con alguien como Shepard?" preguntó Aria siguiendo con sus caricias.

"La Comandante tiene una misión, y yo decidí ayudarla a completar esa misión…" contestó Naruto para luego agarrar la mano de Aria y bajarla.

Aria al ver esto sonrió y luego se puso de pie. "¿Qué me dices si llevamos esta agradable conversación a otro sitio?" preguntó Aria coquetamente, usando sus habilidades como antigua bailarina.

Naruto sonrió al oír esto y también se puso de pie, para luego seguir a Aria quien había empezado a descender las escaleras y seguir en línea recta. Allí una puerta se abrió prácticamente de la nada, pero a Naruto no le importó y simplemente siguió a Aria… él ya sabía lo que Aria quería hacer. Pero no era como si le importase…

Y de regreso con la Comandante, ella y su equipo actualmente se encontraban abordando a un vehículo X3M.

Luego de hablar con el reclutador mercenario de los Soles Azules. Shepard había ido al lugar donde lo estaría esperando un soldado de los Soles Azules para enviarlos al lugar donde se encontraba Arcángel acabando con los independientes.

En todo el camino Shepard caminó con mucha prisa, como si quisiera terminar la misión lo más rápido posible. Pero a los demás no les importó mucho, seguramente ella quería finalizar con las demás misiones pendientes que tenía para luego continuar con su misión principal. La cual era buscar a los Recolectores.

Así que ellos también subieron al Vehículo junto con Shepard, y una vez que todos estuvieron abordo, la nave despegó y empezó a dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba Arcángel.

El viaje fue extrañamente silencioso, nadie articuló siquiera la más mínima palabra. Todos estuvieron callados sin decir nada… Lo cual era extraño, primero porque Naruto no solía guardar mucho silencio, y además porque Naruto creía que Shepard o incluso Jacob le harían preguntas, pero no fue así. Así que el clon también permaneció en silencio.

Hasta que luego de unos 15 minutos llegaron a su destino. La puerta del vehículo se abrió automáticamente, y Shepard no esperó a que el vehículo aterrice. Ella simplemente saltó de la nave para ir a bajo, y los demás también la imitaron.

Y justo cuando todos tocaron el piso, un Batariano de los Soles Azules apareció. "Ya era hora de que me enviaran a alguien con aspecto de ser competente…" dijo el Batariano, su nombre era Salkie.

Shepard y los demás al oír esto se giraron para mirar al Batariano, quien continuó. "¿Te han contado a qué nos enfrentamos?" preguntó.

"Solamente dinos a donde ir…" contestó Shepard con una mirada seria.

"Arcángel se ha encerrado en un edificio al final de la avenida que hay por ahí. Tiene una posición superior y la única forma de acceder a ella es cruzando un puente muy expuesto… Es un campo de exterminio. Pero se está cansando y empieza a cometer errores. Pronto será nuestro." Agregó el Batariano.

"Llegaré a él. Tu dime donde está el puente." Replicó Shepard tajante.

"Me gusta tu actitud, pero tenemos un plan. Formaras parte de un equipo de distracción. Cruza el puente para mantener ocupado a Arcángel y que el equipo de infiltración pueda colarse. " Replicó el Batariano.

"¿Acaso quieres matarnos?" preguntó Naruto con una cara seria.

"Puede que sí. Pero parecen capaces de salir adelante..." contestó el Batariano encogiéndose de hombros. Pero él continuó al instante. "Dirígete a la avenida, hasta la tercera barricada. Habla con el sargento Cathka. Él te dirá cuando entrar."

Shepard asintió con la cabeza y finalizó. "Sera mejor que vaya a buscar al sargento Cathka…"

"Buena idea… Ten cuidado en la avenida. Arcángel ya ha matado a docenas de víctimas." Y con eso dicho el Batariano se retiró de allí.

"Jejejeje. Bueno comandante… Hora de ir a patear unos traseros." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y tronándose los dedos.

Shepard no contestó, simplemente empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el frente nuevamente. Cosa que hizo que ambos hombres de su equipo levanten una ceja. Naruto no quería leer su mente, Shepard ya dejó en claro su punto de vista.

Lo que si sabía es que ella estaba enojada, y él sabía el motivo pero no la razón. Así que simplemente él suspiró… Mujeres.

Pero bueno, él también empezó a caminar hacia el frente, al igual que Jacob quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda este viaje estaba siendo entretenido.

Ellos caminaron por todo el sitio. Naruto vio a Shepard hablando con mucha rudeza a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Pidiendo información, preguntando quienes eran y demás cosas. Naruto simplemente continuó observando.

Luego de que Shepard habló con todos los líderes de las respectivas organizaciones que se encontraban en el lugar. Ella entró a una habitación, lugar donde habían bastantes Mecas de todo tipo.

Ella los pirateó sin mediar palabras y luego salió de la habitación, para luego ir donde debía estar Cathka.

Al llegar ellos vieron a cuatro hombres montando guardia donde se encontraba Cathka, quien en estos momentos estaba reparando la aeronave de combate A-61 Mantis.

"¿Cathka?" preguntó Shepard. El hombre humano que estaba en el medio señaló hacia atrás y luego abrió paso para que Shepard y los demás puedan pasar. Ellos así lo hicieron y se acercaron donde él se encontraba.

Cathka, un Batariano, al percatarse de su presencia se detuvo y luego dio la vuelta. "Sargento Cathka…" dijo él con orgullo por el rango que poseía.

Luego él presionó algo en su casco y la careta polarizada del mismo se levantó. "Ah… Deben ser el grupo que mencionó Salkie. Llegan justo a tiempo." Dijo Cathka seriamente.

"¿Nos estabas esperando?" preguntó Shepard.

Cathka asintió con la cabeza pero luego continuó. "Prepárense. El equipo de infiltración está a punto de darnos la señal. Arcángel no sabrá por donde la han dado." Declaró Cathka con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras caminaba por el pequeño espacio que tenía para luego dejar el soldador que había estado usando hace unos momentos sobre una mesa.

Luego él se dio la vuelta para ver a Shepard frente a él al mismo tiempo que él encendía un cigarrillo. "Alguna pregunta, podría ser la última." Preguntó Cathka liberando el humo.

Shepard hizo hacia un lado el humo que fue hacia su rostro y luego preguntó. "¿Estas a cargo del asalto?"

"¡Ja! No me pagan lo suficiente. Solo planifico los ataques y arreglo la maldita aeronave de combate. Ustedes los independientes tienen el privilegio de…" pero él no pudo terminar ya que en la pantalla sobre la mesa alguien dijo que tenían luz verde para atacar.

Cathka rápidamente se acercó a la pantalla y dijo. "Recibido... Equipo bravo… ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Al decir esto los independientes que se encontraban fuera rápidamente fueron hacia el puente para realizar el plan. Todos dirigiéndose a una estrategia suicida.

Cathka entonces sonrió y dijo mientras se alejaba de la pantalla para luego mirar a Shepard. "A Arcángel le espera una buena sorpresa. Pero eso no significa que no habré de esperar más." Él entonces volvió a bajar la careta polarizada para continuar con su trabajo. "Necesitamos repararla del todo antes de que Tarak la vuelva a necesitar." Shepard al oír esto miró al soldador en la mesa.

Ella sonrió y lo agarró mientras se acercaba a Cathka para luego palmearle la espalda. "Trabajas demasiado…" Y con eso dicho Shepard sonrió una vez más antes de clavar el soldador en la columna de Cathka, quien solo pudo gritar y retorcerse mientras sentía la descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Luego él cayó de rodillas para al final caer muerto al suelo. Ella entonces salió caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Solamente para ver una mirada bastante seria en Naruto. "Comandante… Eso fue completamente innecesario…" declaró Naruto con una mirada de reproche.

Shepard al oír esto frunció el ceño y contestó. "¿Ah sí? A mí no me importa lo que tú crees. Recuerda que soy YO quien está al mando. NO tú." Ella dijo golpeando el pecho de Naruto con su dedo.

"Si no quieres seguir mis órdenes regrésate a tu planeta… No me importa, yo no te necesito en este lugar…" declaró Shepard con enojo para luego empezar a caminar hacia el puente.

Naruto y Jacob se miraron entre si sorprendidos, y Naruto ya estaba cansado. Él ya no era un niño y no iba a estar aceptando el berrinche de una niña. Así que él prácticamente desapareció de la vista de Jacob para aparecer en un instante frente a Shepard, sujetándola de los brazos; deteniéndola a mitad de camino. "Escuche bien Comandante. Tiene razón, usted está al mando, eso no se lo voy a negar. Pero deje de comportarse como una mocosa… Dígame, ¿cuál es el motivo de su enojo?" preguntó Naruto con una voz de comando, cosa que sorprendió levemente a Shepard.

"Yo no estoy enojada…" contestó Shepard sin apartar la vista.

"Comandante… Tengo demasiados años… Tengo mucha más experiencia que usted en estas cosas… No me puede engañar… Dígame, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su enojo?" volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"¡Suéltame! Yo no estoy enojada." Contestó Shepard empujando a Naruto hacia atrás. Y cuando ella se sintió libre volvió a caminar hacia el frente.

Naruto entonces entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "¿Estas enojada por que el Jefe se está acostando con Aria?" preguntó Naruto, y esto hizo que Shepard se detenga al instante. Ella apretó los puños pero luego continuó caminando.

Y Naruto al ver esta reacción habló otra vez. "Comandante… Lamento decirle que yo no podré corresponder tus sentimientos si usted llegó a desarrollar algunos hacia mi persona. No lo sé, y no lo quiero averiguar. Solamente quiero decirle que yo no vine a este lugar para entablar una relación amorosa. Mi misión es destruir a los Segadores, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que eso… Lo lamento." Sentenció Naruto, haciendo que Shepard sienta una puñalada en el corazón.

Ella había sido una estúpida. Ella no sabía si estaba enamorada de Naruto… Tal vez era admiración por lo que le había visto hacer o tal vez era amor por las veces que lo vio devastado en la visión… Ella estaba confundida.

Tal vez era admiración… o amor. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía ocurrirle esto a ella? ¡La maldita salvadora de la Ciudadela! Teniendo estos comportamientos repentinos de una mocosa adolecente. Ella simplemente no podía entenderlo, nunca antes ella había pensado en tener una relación, ella siempre pensó que se dedicaría exclusivamente a su carrera como Soldado de la Alianza.

Y aunque apenas conocía a Naruto, había algo que hacía que ella se sienta atraído hacia él, tal vez era esa aura que ella sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Esa aura que transmitía seguridad, fuerza, calidez. Era extraño, y Shepard no podía explicar por qué ella podía sentir algo como eso.

Seguramente Naruto era tan poderoso que él no podía contener todo su poder, y por tal motivo las personas podían sentir eso… o tal vez no.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, si seguían retrasándose más, su nuevo recluta podría morir. Así que ella llevó su mano en su cadera y agarró la escopeta en su espalda para apuntarla hacia el frente y empezar a caminar. "Ya… suficiente… Es hora de continuar con esta misión…" dijo Shepard con una voz de comando.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y asintió satisfecho, para luego empezar a caminar tranquilamente hacia el frente. Él no intervendría… Por lo menos no ahora, él quería ver las habilidades de Shepard, aun no las había visto y él estaba interesado.

Jacob también empezó a seguirlos, si bien le pareció entretenida la discusión entre su Comandante y Naruto, ahora debía ponerse serio para continuar la misión. Así que él desenfundó su pistola y también empezó a caminar hacia el frente.

Ellos llegaron hasta una barricada, pasaron por encima para así llegar al puente. Allí ellos vieron que varios independientes estaban disparando hacia un edificio que estaba al final del puente. Presumiblemente el lugar donde se encontraba Arcángel.

Shepard al ver esto miró hacia su equipo. Todos ellos asintieron y entonces Shepard se preparó.

Naruto entonces miró atentamente lo que Shepard quería hacer, y lo siguiente que vio lo sorprendió. Él vio a Shepard rodearse de su manto biótico para luego en un instante transportarse a una velocidad impresionante en línea recta, dejando tras de sí un rastro de color celeste. Golpeando duramente por la espalda a unos de los independientes quien murió al instante debido al poderoso ataque.

Su compañero al percatarse de esto rápidamente giró, pero Shepard era más rápida, y antes de que el otro independiente pudiera hacer algo. Este ya había muerto debido a un certero disparo de la escopeta de Shepard justo en su estómago.

Luego de eso Shepard se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para luego cubrir su mano con su poder biótico y lanzar un ataque el cual envolvió por completo a otro independiente quien intentó atacarla por detrás.

El independiente empezó a flotar en contra de su voluntad, y Shepard al percatarse de esto desenfundó su pistola y le dio un certero disparo en la cabeza. Matándolo en un instante. Luego de eso el cuerpo del independiente cayó al vacío.

"Vaya… Sin duda eres sorprendente Comandante…" Declaró Naruto acercándose a Shepard luego de que Jacob y Shepard hayan acabado con los independientes en el puente. Él aún no había hecho nada, Jacob y Shepard fueron quienes se encargaron de esto.

"Te dije que no necesitaba que me protejas…" replicó Shepard con una sonrisa.

Naruto también devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego él vio que Shepard se puso seria para luego empezar a correr hacia el edificio al final del puente.

Naruto y Jacob también lo hicieron, ya que parecía ser que aún había unos independientes intentando llegar a Arcángel.

Así que luego de unos instantes ellos llegaron al edificio, no tenía puertas, ni ventanas. Así que fue fácil entrar.

Shepard entonces subió una rampa, volvió a sacar su escopeta de la cadera pero volvió a enfundarla ya que vio a Naruto sobre el cuerpo de uno de los independientes. "¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Estabas justo detrás de nosotros…" preguntó Shepard.

Naruto no respondió con palabras, lo hizo con acciones. Shepard vio a Naruto ingresar en una especie de distorsión remolino, para luego aparecer en el mismo remolino al lado de ella. "Discúlpeme Comandante, pero me adelanté ya que no quería que los mates. No veo la necesidad de hacerlo…" replicó Naruto.

Shepard al oír esto lo miró, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Está bien… Puede que tengas razón… ¿Pero estas seguro que no despertarán y serán un problema para nosotros?" preguntó ella.

"Por favor Comandante… Confió en mis habilidades…" contestó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shepard también devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el frente para buscar a su nuevo recluta.

Ellos no intentaron abrir la puerta que los independientes estaban intentado abrir, ya que esta se abrió sola cuando ellos se acercaron.

Shepard entró primera y vio a un hombre en una armadura de color azul con un casco del mismo color. Apuntando con su rifle francotirador desde la ventana que daba al puente. "¿Arcángel?" preguntó Shepard.

Arcángel al oír esto hizo una señal de alto al mismo tiempo que empezaba a apuntar hacia un sitio con su rifle francotirador, para luego disparar justo en la cabeza a un independiente quien creía que estaba a cubierto.

Luego de eso Arcángel se puso de pie para darse la vuelta y acercarse lentamente hacia las personas que lo llamaron.

Shepard también se acercó al igual que los demás, justo para ver al hombre quitarse el casco, y la persona quien Shepard vio la hizo sonreír. "Shepard… Pensaba que estabas muerta…" dijo Arcángel sentado en un sofá de la habitación.

"¡Garrus! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Shepard abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa.

Garrus rió entre dientes y contestó. "Solo perfeccionaba mis habilidades. Un poco de tiro al blanco…"

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shepard.

Garrus asintió y contestó. "He estado mejor, pero sin duda es bueno ver una cara amiga…" declaró él con una sonrisa al final. Pero luego continuó. "Matar mercenarios es un trabajo difícil. Especialmente cuando estas solo."

Shepard al oír esto llevó su mano en su cuello para masajeárselo. "Me has dado un par de veces… Por cierto."

"Eran solo balas de goma. No hacen daño. No quería que los mercenarios sospecharan." Replicó Garrus.

"Si, si…" contestó Shepard irónicamente.

"Si hubiera querido más que dejarlos sin escudos, lo habría hecho…" contestó Garrus con una sonrisa, pero continuó. "Ademas, el tiempo corría. Necesitaba ponerlos en movimiento."

"Bueno, ya hemos entrado, pero no creo que salir sea tan fácil…" dijo Shepard, pero ella oyó una risita proveniente de Naruto, así que ella se dio la vuelta y preguntó. "¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?" preguntó ella.

"Claro que si Comandante… ¿Recuerda la marca que puse en la nave?" preguntó él.

Shepard al oír esto abrió levemente los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien… sácanos de aquí…" dijo ella.

Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y contestó. "Podría hacerlo… Pero no creo que tu amigo quiera salir de aquí tan fácilmente…"

Shepard al oír esto miró hacia Garrus, quien se encontraba nuevamente apuntando hacia el puente que daba al edificio. "Shepard, no sé cómo ese sujeto nos sacará de aquí… Pero yo quiero hacerlo a la antigua… No me gustan los caminos fáciles…" dijo Garrus a la espera de que se asomen más mercenarios.

"¿Entonces que propones?" preguntó Shepard.

"Si intentamos salir por el puente nos masacraran…" contestó Garrus apuntando hacia el puente.

"No podemos esperar aquí sentados a que ellos lleguen a nosotros." replicó Jacob.

"Esperaremos a que vengan, los acabaremos y luego saldremos. Ahora están ustedes, será más sencillo. No es un plan perfecto, pero funcionara…" contestó Garrus con una sonrisa mirando hacia Shepard.

"De todas formas no me gusta esconderme. Es hora de derramar un poco de sangre mercenaria…" declaró Shepard con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Naruto al oír esto no dijo nada, pero le recordaba a como era él en su juventud. Pero él no diría nada a Shepard sobre su actitud. Él estaba aquí para que nada le suceda a ella y así acabar con los Segadores.

"Me alegro de ver que no has cambiado. Veamos que están tramando…" dijo Garrus acercándose nuevamente a la ventana que daba al puente y Shepard lo siguió.

Garrus al estar cerca levantó su rifle francotirador y empezó a apuntarlo hacia el puente mientras miraba por la mirilla. "Mmm… Parece ser que su equipo de infiltración ha fallado. Toma, echa un vistazo. Exploradores… De Eclipse creo." Dijo Garrus entregando su rifle a Shepard, quien lo agarró y también empezó a apuntarlo hacia el puente mientras miraba por la mirilla.

Shepard entonces vio a varios Mecas acercándose. Ella sonrió y luego apretó el gatillo del rifle, dándole un disparo certero en la cabeza robótica a de uno de los droides.

"Son más que exploradores… Pero ya son uno menos." Contestó Shepard con una sonrisa, entregando el rifle nuevamente a Garrus.

"Y tanto… Mejor que nos preparemos. Me quedaré aquí arriba. Puedo hacer mucho daño desde esta posición estratégica. Y tú… puedes hacer lo que mejor sabes. Como en los viejos tiempo, Shepard."

Shepard al oír esto sonrió y tronó sus nudillos. Luego de eso ella saltó por la ventana del edifico para ir a la planta baja, y allí ella tomó cobertura esperando a los droides, los cuales ya estaban acercándose.

Garrus desde su lugar empezó a dispararles, y Shepard también empezó a hacerlo con su pistola, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba uno que otro poder biótico para no gastar tanta munición.

Jacob también había bajado, poniéndose a unos metros del lugar donde se encontraba Shepard. Y él también empezó a lanzar sus poderes bióticos, para apoyar a Shepard.

¿Y Naruto? Él aún estaba en el segundo piso, sentado en un sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y Garrus se percató de esto. "Oye, ¿que no vas a echarnos una mano?" preguntó Garrus disparando a algunos Mecas.

"Nah, no me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo. La Comandante es muy buena, ella sola puede contra unos cuantos robots. No me veo en la necesidad de intervenir." Contestó Naruto ahora recostándose en el sofá.

Garrus no conocía a Naruto, tal vez no era bueno en armas de fuego, ya que Garrus vio que tenía unas espadas en su espalda. Así que seguramente era solamente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo más probable es que él no quería arriesgarse a recibir un disparo.

Así que él simplemente continuó disparando hasta que luego de unos pocos minutos, los Mecas dejaron de aparecer. Ellos suspiraron de alivio y luego Shepard y Jacob regresaron al segundo piso.

Ellos vieron a Naruto recostado en un sofá, con Garrus mirándolo atentamente. Pero ellos no prestaron mucha atención a eso, ya que cuando apenas habían subido, ellos oyeron que algo pesado cayó al puente.

Ellos miraron hacia ese sitio y pudieron ver un Meca YMIR caer sobre el puente. "Oh, esto se pondrá duro…" declaró Garrus, volviendo a apuntar hacia el puente, pero rápidamente Shepard lo detuvo con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes… Ese problema debería resolverse solo..."

Garrus no entendió a lo que se refería Shepard, así que solo observó. Él vio al Meca ponerse en pie, y luego de eso empezó a disparar contra los mercenarios de Eclipse que lo habían traído.

"Jaja, ya entiendo…" dijo Garrus viendo como los Soldados de Eclipse intentaban destruir a esa poderosa máquina, la cual los masacró a casi todos.

Tan solo unos pocos quedaron con vida, pero Shepard y Garrus acabaron con los sobrevivientes, al igual que al Meca. Tan solo para prevenir.

Una vez que todos los mercenarios de Eclipse fueron acabados, Garrus volvió a darse la vuelta y dijo. "Shepard, sin duda eres increíble. Apenas me han tocado. Y de paso nos hemos hecho con Jaroth. Llevaba meses detrás de ese pequeño cabrón…" declaró Garrus con una sonrisa triunfante.

Shepard asintió y luego continuó. "Todavía nos queda la Manada Sangrienta y los Soles Azules. Creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso…"

"Quizás. Veamos que están tramando…" contestó Garrus dando la vuelta. Para luego acercarse y ver por la ventana que daba al puente una vez más. "Han reforzado el otro lado… y mucho. Pero todavía no vienen por el puente. ¿A qué están esperando?" se preguntó Garrus en voz alta.

Todos ellos entonces oyeron un gran estruendo en la planta baja del edificio. Todos ellos giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que oían una alarma sonar en el edificio. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Jacob.

Garrus intrigado encendió su omniherramienta mientras empezaba a examinarlo, pero luego maldijo. "¡Maldita sea! Se han colado en el nivel inferior. Bueno, por fin usaron el cerebro. Sera mejor que bajes ahí, Shepard. Yo me encargaré del puente…"

Shepard al oír esto negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Garrus. "No he llegado hasta aquí para dejarte morir. Nos dividiremos en dos en dos… Uno de mis equipos aquí." Ofreció Shepard.

"¿Segura? Quien sabe lo que encontraras allí abajo." Replicó Garrus.

Shepard entonces miró hacia Naruto, quien aún estaba recostado en el sofá. "Naruto… Quédate con Garrus… Tu sabes qué hacer." Dijo Shepard.

Naruto al oír esto levantó un pulgar en afirmación desde su lugar.

Garrus al ver esto miró con un poco de recelo a Naruto. Pero él no discutió y simplemente agradeció a Shepard.

Luego de eso Garrus le dio unas indicaciones. "Baja un nivel… La puerta del sótano está en el al oeste de la sala principal, tras las escaleras. Te daré indicaciones por radio si necesitas ayuda… Pero debes bajar allí rápido… Buena suerte." Y con eso dicho todos desenfundaron sus armas y fueron a sus posiciones.

Shepard y Jacob fueron a la planta baja, y luego fueron hacia la puerta que Garrus había dicho, al mismo tiempo que seguía las indicaciones de Garrus, las cuales eran cerrar unas persianas antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de la Manada Sangrienta que estaban llegando por ese sitio.

Naruto seguía recostado, hasta que luego de varios segundos pudo oír algunos gruñidos por parte de Garrus, él se percató que se estaba quedando sin munición, además muchos refuerzos estaban llegando por el puente. Así que él se paró del sofá para luego acercarse a Garrus, quien seguía disparando por la ventana.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Sí… Una mano no me vendría mal por aquí…" contestó Garrus disparando a algunos de los que se encontraban muy cerca del edificio.

"Está bien… Te ayudaré. Solamente siéntate por allí. En un segundo estaré de vuelta…" declaró Naruto, y Garrus iba a decirle que deje de bromear, así que se dio la vuelta. Pero él ya no vio a Naruto en ese lugar.

Él volvió a mirar hacia el frente y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. Una mancha de color amarillo se movía a una velocidad impresionante en zig zag, golpeando a los mercenarios que se estaban acercándose, y todos ellos caían rendidos al suelo apenas y la mancha los tocaba.

Luego él sacudió la cabeza, solamente para ya no ver a Naruto en ese lugar. "Te dije que no me tardaría…" Garrus entonces se dio la vuelta en shock… Diablos, eso había sido rápido. Apenas pudo diferenciar sus movimientos.

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?" preguntó Garrus verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Lo sabrás en otro momento… Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto." Dijo Naruto inclinándose levemente.

"Garrus…" contestó Garrus, para luego estirar su mano, Naruto aceptó el saludo, pero luego Naruto vio que Garrus se dio rápidamente la vuelta mientras llevaba su dedo cerca de su oreja. "Sí. Perdón Shepard, esa es la última persiana. Luego puedes regresar." Dijo Garrus por la radio.

Luego de eso Garrus volvió a mirar hacia el puente, ya nadie se estaba acercando, seguramente Naruto acabó con todos ellos antes de que él se dé cuenta. "¿Están muertos?" preguntó Garrus mirando los cuerpos de las personas en el puente.

"No… No lo están, simplemente están inconscientes. No veo la necesidad de matarlos. Ya no me gusta matar a los demás. Aprendí que es algo innecesario…" contestó Naruto detrás de Garrus, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Sin duda Shepard consiguió un recluta bastante interesante, aunque él no se iba a poner a discutir sus puntos de vista. Todo el mundo tenia uno, y él no quería discutir sobre su motivo de no matar, cada uno tenía sus motivos, y él no quería discutir sobre ellos.

Pero repentinamente él oyó un gruñido bastante familiar, así que él fue hacia la ventana trasera y al quien vio ahí, hizo que Garrus se ponga en alerta.

"¡Argh! ¡A por ellos!" exclamó un Krogan de la Manada Sangrienta. Al mismo tiempo que otros Krogans además de varios Vorchas entraban por una puerta del nivel inferior.

El Krogan entonces oyó un disparo, y un Vorcha a su lado fue quien recibió el tiro, justo en la cabeza.

Garrus entonces sonrió mientras recargaba su rifle al percatarse de que había llamado la atención de Garm, quien gruñó furiosamente al ver a su Némesis.

Él entonces gruñó fuertemente mientras agarraba su escopeta y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Garrus y Naruto, quien se había preparado para acabar con ellos.

Pero no lo hizo ya que se percató de que Shepard y Jacob habían regresado. Y ambos no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a disparar a los miembros de la Manada Sangrienta. Shepard utilizó en varias ocasiones su Carga biótica.

Tomando cuidado de no quedar mucho tiempo entre los enemigos, así que cuando su Carga Biótica volvía a recargarse ella volvía a utilizarlo. Con mucha precaución.

Pero luego de unos segundos ella y Jacob acabaron con los miembros de la Manada Sangrienta en el nivel inferior. Así que ellos rápidamente fueron al nivel superior para ayudar a Garrus. Y cuando llegaron simplemente vieron a Garrus sobre el cuerpo de Garm. "Shepard… Este sujeto es bastante peligroso…" declaró Garrus mirando hacia Naruto, quien nuevamente estaba recostado en el sofá.

Shepard al oír esto levantó una ceja en confusión, si bien ella sabía que Naruto era extremadamente peligroso, ella quería saber el motivo por el cual Garrus llegó a esa conclusión. "¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó ella.

Garrus al oír esto suspiró y luego miró a Naruto. "No sé qué diablos hizo. Primero apunto con su mano a este bastardo de Garm, y luego él quedó sin Barreras ni Escudos. No sé qué diablos le hizo, pero le quitó toda su protección con simplemente apuntarle con la mano… Diablos, ¿de dónde sacaste a este sujeto?" preguntó Garrus intrigado.

Shepard al oír esto sonrió mientras se acercaba a Garrus. "Te lo diré en la Normandía..." contestó Shepard.

Garrus al oír esto levantó una ceja, él pensó que la Normandía había sido destruida varios años atrás. Así que él estuvo por preguntarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que todos vieron una aeronave de combate aparecer por la ventana. "¡Arcángel!" gritó una voz ronca.

Garrus al oír esto giró su cabeza para ver. Simplemente para recibir múltiples disparos de la ametralladora de la nave en todo su cuerpo.

Shepard y Jacob al percatarse de esto se cubrieron rápidamente, y Garrus solo pudo recibir varios disparos de la nave. Para luego caer al piso y empezar a arrastrarse para cubrirse.

"¡¿Crees que puedes jugar con los Soles Azules?!" exclamó la voz con una voz furiosa a través de los altavoces de la aeronave.

Por suerte los escudos de Garrus habían resistido la mayoría de los impactos, y tan solo unos pocos disparos dieron en él… Seguramente saldría de esta con nada más que unos pocos disparos.

"¡Se acabó!" gritó la voz disparando un pequeño misil dentro de la habitación, más específicamente en el lugar donde Garrus se había cubierto. Y Garrus no pudo hacer mucho para evitar ser despedido varios metros hacia adelante debido al impacto.

Garrus cayó pesadamente al piso, y Naruto desde su lugar al percatarse de esto maldijo en voz baja… Se había confiado y ahora uno de los amigos de Shepard había salido gravemente lastimado.

Él aun podía sentir vida en Garrus, así que él se apresuró en acabar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Así que él agarró una de las espadas en su espalda. Luego a una velocidad cegadora Naruto saltó hacia la nave, al mismo tiempo que cargaba Chakra tipo Viento a la espada. Para luego cortar sin ningún problema una de las alas de la nave.

Los escudos de la nave no pudieron resistir el ataque, y Naruto cortó la ala solamente para darle una oportunidad al piloto de sobrevivir. Si quería él pudo haber destruido la nave por completo, pero él en verdad no quería volver a asesinar.

Luego él regresó al lado de Shepard en su remolino, para verla examinando a Garrus. "Naruto… ¡sácanos rápidamente de aquí! ¡Aún está vivo!" exclamó Shepard no queriendo que Garrus muera.

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y luego se acercó a Shepard. Jacob también lo hizo y luego de unos instantes todos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo de ese lugar, para luego de unos instantes aparecer en el hangar de la nave.

"Comandante… ¿Hay alguna enfermería en la nave?" preguntó Naruto.

Shepard rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, se encuentra en la cubierta numero 3… Sígueme…Debemos llevarlo rápido…" contestó Shepard poniéndose de pie.

Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió mientras sus manos brillaban en color verde. "No te preocupes Comandante… Ya le estoy suministrando mi energía… Se recuperará a más tardar dentro de unas horas. Tan solo quiero dejarlo descansar en la enfermería." Contestó Naruto dejando de utilizar su Ninjutsu médico.

Shepard no sabía lo que Naruto hizo, ella solamente pudo ver asombrada una vez que se acercó que las heridas de Garrus ya se habían curado. Solo quedaron unas cicatrices en su rostro debido a la explosión. Pero no era nada grave. "Sorprendente…." Susurró Shepard, maravillándose una vez más al ver otra de las habilidades de Naruto.

"Pero bueno Comandante… La cubierta numero 3 está arriba de nosotros… La veo allí arriba. Dejaré a Garrus en la enfermería." Y con eso dicho Naruto empezó a flotar con Garrus en sus brazos, para luego atravesar sin ningún problema el techo de la nave.

Shepard y Jacob ya habían aprendido a contener un poco su asombro al ver las habilidades de Naruto, pero ellos no podían evitar sorprenderse a cada instante. "Ese sujeto no sabe lo que es ser discreto…" dijo Jacob con una sonrisa luego de que Naruto había desaparecido.

Shepard sonrió y soltó un suspiro. "Tienes razón… Pero bueno, tengo una charla pendiente con él… Soy la Comandante Shepard. Y nadie se escapa tan fácilmente de mi…" declaró ella con una sonrisa.

Jacob al ver esto levantó una ceja y preguntó. "Comandante… ¿Acaso usted?... ¿No cree que es muy rápido?" preguntó Jacob confundido, no era como si le importase. Pero apenas habían conocido a Naruto, y se le hacía raro de que su Comandante haya desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento por él tan rápido.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jacob… Yo solucionaré esto… Ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy sintiendo… Es por eso que debo hablar con Naruto para aclarar todo esto…" Y con eso dicho Shepard se dirigió al ascensor de la nave.

Ella no esperó a Jacob, y presionó el botón para ir a la Cubierta 3. Luego de unos instantes el ascensor llegó a la Cubierta de Tripulación. Ella entró y caminó hacia la enfermería. Oyendo la conversación de los tripulantes con el Chef de la cocina. Pero ella simplemente los ignoró.

Ella luego entró en la habitación, solo para ver a Naruto riendo junto con la Doctora Chakwas. Así que Shepard se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

"Oh, Comandante. Qué bueno que ya llegó." Dijo la Doctora con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó ella interesada.

Naruto fue quien contestó. "Nada Comandante. Simplemente estaba contando algunas anécdotas de mi juventud a la Doctora… Ellas las encontró divertidas."

Shepard al oír esto agitó su mano, como quitando importancia. Así que ella miró hacia la Doctora y preguntó. "¿Cómo se encuentra Garrus?"

"¡Oh! ¡Es sorprendente! Esta como nuevo. Como si nunca hubiera recibido un solo disparo… Solamente esa cicatriz que tiene en la boca permanecerá. Aunque podría hacerle una operación… Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres y las cicatrices. Lo más probable es que lo conserve." Contestó la doctora mirando hacia la cama donde se encontraba descansando Garrus.

Shepard al oír esto asintió satisfecha. Luego ella miró hacia Naruto y le dijo. "Naruto… Acompáñame, deseo hablar contigo."

Naruto al oír esto dejó de sonreír, para luego poner una cara seria y contestar. "Comandante, ya le dije que…" Pero él no pudo terminar ya que cuando Shepard se dio la vuelta pudo ver bastante determinación en sus ojos.

La determinación que hizo que él se decida en ayudarla. Así que él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien Comandante, pero la charla tendrá que esperar hasta mañana… Parece ser que Jefe decidió pasar la noche con Aria, parece ser que lograron llevarse muy 'bien'… Jejeje."

Shepard al oír esto tuvo un tic en la ceja, pero ella no preguntó, solamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse, solamente para oír una risita por parte de Naruto. "Jijijiji, jefe…. Maldito suertudo… Esa Aria sí que sabe moverse… Wow…" dijo el clon claramente con deseos de molestar a Shepard, quien ya tenía una vena marcada en la frente, pero ella solamente continuó con su retirada.

Y el clon para rematar dijo. "Oye Comandante… Jefe desea saber si le puedes dar una semana libre, él regresará a la nave cuando lo necesites, después de todo tiene…" Pero el clon no pudo terminar ya que vio que Shepard sacó la pistola de su funda para luego darse la vuelta y dispararle.

Justo debajo de la entrepierna. La doctora y Shepard entonces vieron al clon de Naruto caer al piso mientras empezaba a retorcerse en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gritar de dolor y exclamar cosas de que iba a morir del dolor, de por qué diablos le disparó en ese lugar y que aunque fuera inmortal aun podía sentir dolor.

Shepard al ver esto abrió los ojos enormemente, ella pensó que Naruto lo esquivaría como lo estuvo haciendo desde un principio. Ademas ella pensaba que si algo malo llegaba a sucederle a este Naruto, entonces el otro sufriría lo mismo. Pero claro, ella no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la técnica de clones.

Así que ella y la doctora rápidamente se acercaron a Naruto. "Y-Yo lo siento. Yo pensé que lo esquivarías…" se disculpó Shepard, solamente para ver a Naruto con signos de dolor en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en su entrepierna.

Pero repentinamente Naruto se detuvo, para luego tocar la nariz de Shepard con su dedo. "Caíste…" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Shepard al oír esto nuevamente se le marcó una vena en la frente, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Naruto habló. "Jefe regresará mañana Comandante, es cierto lo que dije sobre él y Aria. Luego tú y él podrán hablar todo lo que quieran… Ahora me voy, adiós…" Y antes de que Shepard pudiera decir algo más, ella vio que el clon empezó a perder forma, hasta transformarse en una pequeña ramita que quedó en el piso.

Shepard al percatarse de esto simplemente suspiró. Y luego volvió a ponerse de pie. Esta vez para dirigirse a su camarote. Ya era tarde y ella estaba cansada. Cansada debido a muchas cosas, y aún más debido a sus estúpidas emociones y las malas jugadas que ahora le estaban haciendo pasar.

Ella no podía negar que estaba celosa. La verdad es que no le hubiera importado mucho si Naruto se acostaba con cualquier otra mujer… Pero Aria… Aria era una mujer poderosa, y no era cualquier mujer, era una mujer que podía en realidad hacer cambiar a Naruto con respecto a ayudar a la galaxia… O eso creía ella.

Es por eso que ella se había enojado por eso, ella no sabía que sucedería si Naruto decidía ya no seguirla. Después de todo, Naruto era pieza clave para derrotar a los Segadores, y ella no lo negaría ni aunque le pusieran un arma en la frente.

Así que una vez que ella llegó a su camarote tomó una ducha, para luego acostarse en su amplia cama y descansar un poco.

Mañana hablaría con Naruto, y luego reclutaría a su miembro faltante en Omega y luego se largaría de este Sistema para que Naruto ya no se acerque a Aria. Y luego de eso ella vería que hacer para continuar con su misión. Tal vez continuaría reclutando a otras personas. O tal vez iría a hablar con el consejo sobre los Segadores. El almirante Hackett ya había solicitado su presencia en la Ciudadela.

Si Naruto podía hacer que los miembros del consejo vean esas visiones, ella estaba segura que ellos cooperarían, y de ser así, entonces ellos estarían mejor preparados para la inminente invasión Segadora.

Luego de pensar todo eso Shepard quedó dormida.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Capitulo terminado.**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir esto.**

**Muchos estarán pensando que estoy forzando mucho la relación entre Naruto y Shepard. Yo en realidad no lo veo así. ¿Saben porque?**

**Bueno, porque yo creo que si Shepard sabe que alguien de muy lejos, decide ayudarla a luchar contra algo que posiblemente podría aniquilarlos solamente por ella. Dejando de un lado su planeta de origen todo eso y más solo por ella. Ademas de ser alguien que emite esos sentimientos ya descritos… Yo creo que sería difícil para Shepard resistirse a ello.**

**No sé cómo es la Shepard Femenina, ya que yo nunca jugué con ella en el Mass Effect. Siempre fue el masculino. Y como que a mi ese Shepard me transmitía eso, de que él podía sentir eso en las personas. Su fuerza, estados de ánimo y demás. **

**No por nada tomaba esas decisiones difíciles que podían afectar positiva a negativamente en el futuro… Pero bueno, son suposiciones mías, y si creen que esto está siendo forzado. Les digo que esta relación NarutoxShepard va a tardar muuucho.**

**No crean que en el siguiente cap Naruto aparecerá con los brazos abiertos recitándole poemas a Shepard… No, él le dirá lo mismo si no es peor de lo que le dijo su clon a Shepard. Pero bueno, no daré más spoilers.**

**Pasemos a lo otro. Naruto se folló a Aria, no quise dar detalles de esto ya que no quiero escribir Lemons tan rápido. Así que tengo una pregunta, ustedes quieren que escriba Lemons? (No serán muchos Lemons, serán poquísimos.) Si muchos votan que sí. Entonces en un futuro escribiré qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad. Y como esos dos terminaron follando tan rápido. Jejeje.**

**Naruto no desea matar a seres vivos, y creo que no hace falta aclarar que los segadores no lo son… Aunque Naruto hará una gran excepción en el futuro… Ya verán…**

**Aviso que haré que Shepard en algunas ocasiones utilizará las opciones de Renegado. No será 100% Paragon.**

**Luego está lo de Tali, casi todo el mundo votó que sí. Así que ella también será un "interés amoroso" Para Naruto, pero veré como encajar esto.**

**Luego hubieron varias personas que preguntaron por qué no Liara. Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. Y eso es porque ella aún no está en esta parte de la Historia.**

**Bueno, luego hubieron vaaaarias personas que pidieron Harem. Eso creo que será muy difícil. Lo que podría suceder es que Naruto se folle a una que otra chica de la tripulación.**

**Pero interés amoroso no creo que pase más allá del Tali*Naruto*Shepard.**

**Pero que piensan de un posible Harem? Solamente quiero saber lo que piensan.**

**Pero bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si tienen más dudas, déjenlas en los reviews y yo se los contestaré apenas y los vea. Saludos.**


End file.
